


Unexpected Pairing

by Gillianlsteele



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out Kensi finds a familar face in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kensi stirred as the sun shone through her window as she stretched out and opened her eyes and rolled over to see someone else in her bed. "Oh my head" she said as she grabbed onto her head.

Realising she was naked; Kensi slid out of bed and found her clothes and got dressed. She looked at the male figure that was in her bed. "Well, it's not Deeks." She thought with to be honest a sigh of relief, he would never let her live it down. She continued to work her way around to the other side of the room as his face came into view there laid Callen in her bed.

"I slept with Callen, I slept with Callen. Oh My God." She said as she walked out of her bedroom into her lounge.

Kensi could hear Callen stirring as she made her way back to the bedroom. She stood at the doorway and called out "Callen, Callen, you need to get up, come on, Callen."

Callen continued to stir, opening his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" he thought, he looked under the sheets. He looks up to see Kensi standing in the doorway.

"Kensi? Did we have" and before Callen could finish his sentence.

"Considering we were both naked when we woke up I'd say it was a good possibility Callen."

"Hang on, you don't remember?" He asked as he was getting dressed.

"It's all a little fuzzy, but I remember you taking me home and I was a little drunk, look even if we did have sex Callen, I don't regret it." She said as she paced up and down the room.

Callen stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Kensi, look I can't say I don't feel anything for you because I do, but I'm your senior agent, we work together. Look we don't have time to talk about this right now. I need to get home and then into OPS."

Kensi looked away from Callen. "Yeah, okay, we'll talk later."

"Kensi, I promise we will talk about this later." Said Callen as he left her apartment, then realising he had no car, walked back to Kensi's apartment and knocked on the door. Kensi answered the door.

"I don't have a car here. Do you mind giving me a lift home? He asks

"Yeah, I'll just grab my bag" She said as she grabbed her bag and they headed out.

Kensi and Callen jumped in the car and headed over to Callen's.

"So do you want to talk about last night?" he asked.

"No" she replies. "Not right now, look, if we talk about it now, it's going to get weird at work and I don't want that to happen. So can we please just talk about it later." She said as she breaths out.

"Okay" he replies simply.

"Okay" repeats Kensi

10 minutes later they arrive at Callen's apartment.

"Thanks for the lift Kensi. I'll see you in OPS in a little bit."

"Yeah" she says Callen exits her car and closes the door.

Kensi heads into OSP early.

"Ms Blye, I'm surprised you're in this early, especially after last night?"

"Morning Hetty. What do you mean after last night?"

"Well, we all left the bar a little worse for wear Ms Blye." Chuckled Hetty. "Mr Callen left with yourself, Mr Hanna took a cab and Mr Deeks walked home."

"I dropped Callen off on the way home and went home and crashed." Said Kensi

Then Sam and Deeks walked in.

"Morning Guys" says Kensi

"Morning Kens." Says Deeks

Morning Kensi" Says Sam

"So Kensalina, how are you feeling after last night?" Asks Deeks

"I feel good." Replies Kensi

"Seriously, after last night I feel like an elephant sat on my head." Says Deeks

"Well, just shows I'm tougher than you Deeks" She says

"Well, that was just not necessary." Says Deeks

"Anyone seen Callen?" Asks Sam

"Maybe he met someone and he's rolling around in bed with her" Says Deeks

"Maybe he just slept in." Says Kensi hoping they'd drop it.

"G, doesn't sleep Kensi. He gets up practises his Russian, Practises his Arabic, he bat naps."

Then Callen walks through the door and into the bullpen.

"Finally he arrives!" says Sam. "You're late!"

"My alarm clock didn't go off I slept in." He replied simply

"With who, you barely sleep? Replied Sam

"No-one, we had a big night. I just slept in."

"Alright. I'll leave it for now." Said Sam

"Morning Deeks, Kensi" he said

Both replied "Morning"

Callen looks at Kensi and smiles, she smiles back

"Case on Deck" yelled Eric from Ops as they head up the stairs to OPS.

Chapter 2 to come

Please review, please let me know what you think

Please review, please review!


	2. Kensi and Callen - The Beginning

Chapter 2

Deeks and Kensi headed up towards Ops as Callen and Sam followed.

"So you're really gonna pretend nothing is going on G?" he asked

"I have no idea, what you're talking about" he said as he sped up in front of Sam as they all entered OPS.

Sam smiles and heads into OPS after them.

"Eric play the footage." Says Hetty

"The man in the footage is Edward White. He is an NCIS Agent."

"What was Edward doing there?" Asks Callen

"You know him G?" Asks Sam

"Yeah, we worked together on a taskforce a couple of years ago trying to find the identity of Ohatna, he is good guy, good agent."

"He was working a long term deep cover op trying to ascertain the identity of this man" Said Hetty as a grainy image came up on the screen.

"That's Ohatna." Said Callen as he looked at the screen.

"Hetty, why didn't you tell me that that OP was re-activated?"

"I wasn't aware it was Mr Callen. I only found out after the fact."

"Agent White called in a few hours before this video was taken; he was concerned saying that his cover had been compromised. We were preparing to get him out."

"But someone got there first" Said Callen.

Hetty nods as the surveillance video restarted as they saw White turn around they saw a figure come up behind and he is garroted and his attacker walks away as he bleeds out.

"Did we catch him on any other surveillance cameras?" Asks Callen

"No, he managed to avoid all the cameras." Replied Eric

"So the running theory is that Ohatna's identity was compromised and he took out Agent White?" Says Callen

"Yes, that appears to be what happened Mr. Callen." Replied Hetty as she left the OPS centre

"Kensi, Deeks, head to White's apartment, see if there is anything there relating to the case or anything that can lead us to Ohatna's real identity."

"Sam and I will speak to the agent in charge of the OP and then hit up the old people in the task force and see if anyone has any information."

Kensi and Deeks head out to check out White's apartment.

Deeks looks over Kensi. "So, what happened with you and Callen last night?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened; I just dropped him off home."

"Hmmm Kensi, come on I saw him smile at you back in OPS and you returned that smile. Something happened."

"I'm just a happy person Deeks." She said as she smiled at him."

"Yeah you maybe, but Callen, he's got that perpetual stoic look." Says Deeks

"It's all in your mind Deeks." Said Kensi. "We are here, so how about we focus on work okay." She said as she picked the lock to Agents White House

"Alright." He says as he enters the house ahead of Kensi.

"You're not gonna let this go are you." She said

"Nope." He replied

"Yeah." She said as she followed Kensi into the house.

Callen and Sam headed to speak with the Agent Winter who was in charge of the OP. They normally talk on their car rides but today Callen was in his own head. Images started to come back from last night. His hands running down her athletic body, his lip kissing her soft supple skin, his hands caressing her breasts, his hands running down in between her thighs. Then he could Sam's voice.

"G" he said.

No response came

"G" again nothing

"Callen" he yelled

"Yeah Sam." He replied casually as he slipped out of the daydream.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asks smiling

Being a highly trained federal agent Callen looked at Sam and said. "Nope, just meditating."

"Hmm meditating, really that's what you're going with G."

"I was meditating Sam." He said

"Hmm, alright. Well come on we're here. Let's go daydreamer." Says Sam as he exited the car as Callen follows smiling.

Cut to Kensi and Deeks

3 hours later after Deeks and Kensi had finished going through White's house but there was nothing there related to the case and they headed back to the car to meet up with Callen and Sam back at Ops.

Cut Back to Sam and Callen

Callen and Sam had finished interviewing the past and current people on the taskforce and the basically everyone had said that they didn't really know what angels that White was working on. He preferred to work alone.

"So no-one knew what White was working on, even his boss wasn't entirely sure what angels he was working on. Does that seem odd to you?" Said Sam

"Look Sam, Edward was a good agent. He just preferred to operate alone."

"Yeah, just like someone else I know" Said Sam

"Look, we need to hit his cover place and find out what he was working."

Callen pulled out his cell phone. "Eric, do we know the address of White's cover house while he was working this OP?"

"Yeah, sending the information to you and Sam now." Replied Eric

"Send it to Deeks and Kensi and have them meet us there." Said Callen

"Will do G" Replied Eric over the comm

15 minutes later

15 minutes later they had all converged on White's cover address in Echo Park. Deeks, Kensi, Callen and Sam walked up to the house guns drawn and entered the house clearing the house room by room. The house was clear on the table there was DVD with a note for Callen.

The note read: "Play Me."

Callen inserted the DVD and White's image came up on the screen.

"Callen, The Ohatna OP has been re-activated by Winter I'm afraid my cover has been blown I don't know how or who. I'm going to ground if you're watching this DVD it means that Ohatna has found me and that I am dead and it's now up to you. You're the only person I trust with this information. Go the Credit Republic and open lock box 241 you are authorized to open the box in my absence. The information re the OP and the leads on Ohatna's identity are in the box. "

The screen went blank"

"We need to get back to OPS."

The team headed back into OPS and replayed the video for Hetty.

"Well Mr Callen, looks like its time a trip to the bank."

20 minutes later the team arrived at the bank, in 2 teams Callen and Sam in 1 car and further down the block sat Kensi and Deeks. They watched Callen enter the bank and Sam was in contact with him over the button mic.

Callen approached the welcome desk. "Hi, I'm here to check out a safety deposit box. It's box #241."

"Do you have a key?" replied the women

"No, I don't the owner of the box is deceased and I am authorized on the account."

"Okay give me one moment." She said as she brought up the information.

"You're name please sir?" she asked

Callen thought for a moment. There's no way White would give them Callen's real name, it would be the name he used undercover."

"Nikolai Volkov." Answers Callen

"Thank you Sir. If you'll come with me." She said as Callen followed her down to the safety deposit boxes.

"I'll give you a few minutes Sir." She said as she closed the door behind Callen

Callen opened the box to find a USB drive. He picked up the USB drive, put it in his pocket and exited the bank and before making his way back to Sam took a look around to see if he was being followed.

He looked around couldn't see anyone and proceeded to head back to Sam and the team headed back to OPS.

As Callen crossed the road back to Sam a figure across the road was snapping a couple of photos and continued down the block. The figure took photos of Sam waiting in the car and his license plate and then continued to fade into the crowd.

"Nell, we got this from an Agent White's safety deposit box."

"I'm on it." Said Nell

"You four go home" Said Hetty

They all started to protest.

Hetty put her hand up. "There is nothing you four can do right now, Eric and Nell will drill down on this intel and will call you when there is actionable intel."

On that note the 4 of them headed out of OPS. Callen took out his phone and texted Kensi. "I want to talk about last night. How about we grab Chinese and head to mine?"

Kensi received the text and smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Deeks.

"How about Burgers, Fries and Beer and we go to mine, much more furniture and Sam doesn't know where I live."

Callen texted back "Sounds good. I'll grab the food and I'll be there in an hour."

Kensi headed home took a shower and changed into something a little more comfortable; a black singlet, loose pants and her hair tied up in a messy bun."

An hour went really fast and next thing she heard was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Callen standing there; still in the clothes he was wearing earlier.

"Come in." she said stepping aside. Callen stepped inside and took a long around her small studio apartment .

Callen took a seat on the couch and un packed the food as Kensi got some plates from the kitchen and came back to sit down next to Callen.

They sat in silence as they ate for about a minute until Kensi couldn't take it anymore.

"Why is this awkward?" she asked

"I don't know, we work together and we are friends." He replied

"It's awkward because we had sex and we haven't spoken about it." Says Kensi

"Well that's why we're here, let's talk about it." Says Callen

"You go first." Says Kensi. She wanted to suss out how he felt about her before she revealed her feelings.

"Alright, well like I said before I do feel something more than friendship, more than being co-workers for you Kensi, but it's been a long time since I've been relationship. I wouldn't even know where to start. I've been on my own on that level for a long time. I don't let people in because my life because it wouldn't be real, it's one big cover story. I can't even be truthful about that I can't bring them into my world."

"I'm no better Callen, you know I'm a one date wonder. I usually go one on date with a guy I bring my A game. I'm funny, flirty, charming spontaneous and tasteful and there is never a second date because I know I'm going to be bored, antsy, distant, irritable and impatient. I know that nothing can ever happen because I can't be honest with them not even from the start. I can't even use my own name!" Said Kensi as she got up off the couch.

"I haven't been in a relationship since Jack, Callen. I don't even know where to start with this."

Callen got up and touched her on the shoulder. "Well how about you come and sit back down and tell me what you want?" Kensi moves back to couch and Callen sits opposite from her not saying anything.

Callen looks Kensi in the eyes. "Kensi I do want to see where this goes and give this a shot and with you I don't have to hide I can be myself, but we need to take this slow, it's been a long time since I've been in a relationship."

Kensi smiled. "You basically just took the words out of my mouth. I agree completely and I'm going to apologise in advance."

Callen smiles and chuckles "Apologise for what."

"Me, You know me and you know what I'm like, feisty, head strong and I will give you my opinion and I don't generally back down. I'm going to be handful."

"That's okay, you know I like a challenge." He smiled

"So we're doing this?" she said

"We really are." He replied. "Come here."

As Kensi turned into Callen he kissed her as she kissed him back as they both broke the kiss Callen leaned back onto her couch and pulled Kensi back into him as he intertwined her fingers with hers he smiled to himself and actually surprised that this was happening that he was starting a relationship with Kensi. But he was happy right here right now and he was looking forward to see how this relationship was going to go and how they were going to keep it from the rest of the team and more importantly Hetty!

Chapter 3 to come!

Please review this chapter guys,

Please review, please review, please review

Steamy scenes to come!


	3. Callen Made in Moscow

Chapter 3

After about 10 minutes Kensi turned into Callen. "You have to go"

Callen pulled Kensi towards him "I really don't." He said as he kissed her neck.

Kensi pulled away and looked at Callen "We both know that if you turn up to work tomorrow in todays clothes people will talk, Sam and Deeks will talk and we both would not hear the end of it."

Callen looked at her. "Yeah that's a good point. I'm gonna go."

Kensi smiled as they both got up and walked to the door.

"Just for the record I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too." Said Kensi and then she flashed that smile, that gorgeous smile that made him smile whenever he saw it.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Oh I forgot something."

"What, what did you forgot?"

Callen pulled her close and kissed her.

"That" He replied simply and left.

Leaving Kensi shocked for words, which is not an easy task, she heads back into her apartment and showers. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this with Callen the last person she ever thought she would be in a relationship with. But she was happy.

Callen jumped in his car and headed back to his place, when he got a text on his phone from Hetty. "Boatshed Now."

Callen headed straight to the boat shed.

He arrived 20 minutes later and walked inside and found Hetty.

"Mr Callen. You're alias Nikolai Volkov has been contacted via email by Ohatna. Your presence is required in Moscow."

"When do I leave?" He asked

"Wheels up via private air at 0500 Mr Callen. Here is you're go bag and documents. Sam will be arriving via another private jet as a businessman from America specialising in Russian antiquities. He will keep eyes on you at all times."

Callen shot Hetty a look.

"Well as much as he can without being made."

"Does Deeks and Kensi know what's going on."

"Not yet."

"When will they be briefed?"

"Something you need tell me Mr Callen."

"No, just want to make sure everyone is briefed and update with everything."

"Cell phone and wallet Mr Callen. You won't be coming back to OPS. Go home some rest and be at the tar mac at 0430. Good luck Mr Callen."

Callen and nodded and headed out of the boatshed and headed home to get ready for his impending OP. He wanted to call Kensi, but he knew he couldn't, anything he did now would be under the microscope."

After Callen had left the boatshed Hetty sent forward texts to Deeks and Kensi to meet them in OPS at 0400.

0400 came faster than they thought possible and Kensi and Deeks arrived in OPS to find Eric, Nell and Hetty in the operations centre.

"What's going on?" asks Deeks.

"Last night Mr Callen's alias received an email requesting his presence in Moscow. He is leaving on a private jet in 1 hour for Moscow. Mr Hanna will along on separate jet to support Mr Callen. His cover is an American antiquities. Mr Deeks, Ms Blye you will work on the case from here, try to assist Mr Callen and follow up on any information he finds on the identity of Ohatna."

Kensi and Deeks came down the stairs. They couldn't do anything but wait for Callen to land and start his Op.

A million things were going through Kensi's head. But the main question is why the hell didn't he tell her. I mean the obvious answer is that he was told not to or he couldn't. But damn it Callen, we're supposed to be in a relationship work and the first thing you do is don't tell me you've gone undercover, not even in America, but Russia!

Callen landed safely in Moscow 13 hours later and checked in with Hetty when he landed. He headed from the airport to the hotel, with Sam followed not 30 minutes later.

"Reservation for Nikolai Volkov" he said in Russian

"Of course sir, you are in room 102 and there is a package for you" he replied and he handed over the package.

Sam followed 45 minutes later and checked into the same hotel.

Callen was settling into his room when his phone rang.

"Da" He answered.

"Nikolai, It is Dimitri. It is time to meet Ohatna. You must come now. We will meet at Red Square in 30 minutes." He said in Russian and the phone line went dead.

"Sam did you get that?"

"Yeah I got it. I got your back G."

30 minutes later Callen arrived at Red Square as he spots Dmitri headed from the North. Then he spots Artem another member of his undercover op come at him from the East, then Bogdan from the South and Ilya from the East as more members from his undercover op started to box him in.

"Sam do you see what I'm seeing?"

"I see it G."

"Nikolai, or should we say Special Agent G Callen.

"My name is Nikolai Volkov." You all know me." he said in Russian.

Dimitri pulled out a tablet and showed him talking on his phone. Talking in English. "This is Callen" he said.

White told us everything, he tried to resist but he couldn't outlast our interrogation methods. Let's see how you do Special Agent Callen.

Callen looked at everyone. He knew he couldn't take them all on.

Callen knew they would all be armed he was searched and his weapons removed. He knew there was nothing he could do but go with them and hopefully find out the identity of Ohatna.

"Come" said Dimitri.

Callen was lead over to car.

"Get in." Said Dmitri.

Callen knew he had no choice.

He got in and he felt a sharp prick in his neck and he was out."

"G? Callen?" But there no response.

Sam dialled Hetty. "Hetty we have problem. Callen's been made, it looks like it was a trap to lure him here. He's been taken."

"Where Mr Hanna."

"I'm following them now Hetty. I would assume they are bringing him to Ohatna. Do you have Callen's overwatch signature."

"Loud and clear Mr Hanna, Loud and Clear."

"Bring him home safe Mr Hanna."

Please please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	4. Ohatna's Identity Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohatna's Identity is Revealed

Chapter 4

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Please review this chapter, let me know what you think!

"Hetty I need back up here now. Do we have anyone in Russia or nearby."

"Mr Hanna, Special Agent Gibbs is also in Russia. He was part of the task force investigating Ohatna."

"Did he get the same email that Callen did?"

"No, I sent a copy onto Washington to Gibbs, to make him aware of what happened to Special Agent White and to keep his eyes and ears open and his gun loaded."

"I wouldn't expect Gibbs to any other way Hetty. Where is Gibbs right now."

Hetty looks over at Eric.

"Mr Beale is tracking his GPS."

Eric's computer dings.

"Gibbs is at an abandoned building in a residential area. Doesn't make any sense." Said Eric

"Mr Beale run that address through the Ohatna Case File, look for matches to a safe house."

Eric nodded and ran it through the system. A few seconds later Eric's computer dinged.

"You were right Hetty, the address matches the safe house that Callen and Gibbs used when they went undercover on the Ohatna case."

"Send that address to Mr Hanna and send Gibbs a message to let him know that Mr Hanna is on his way to the safe house."

Hetty clicked on her headset. "Mr Hanna, Eric is sending the address of the safe house. Gibbs will be expecting you."

Sam headed back to his car and started heading towards the safe house.

"Hetty, Callen was taken by atleast 6 men and there will more where has been taken. I'm gonna need a little more backup than just Gibbs."

"Oh Mr Hanna, do you think I've gone daft. Seal Team 5 is onboard the USS Toledo. They are being helo'd out and should be with you in 90 minutes."

"Seal team 5" Sam thought to himself.

"Have they been briefed on the situation Hetty?"

"They are fully prepped and ready to go Mr Hanna."

"Alright I'm entering the safe house now. I'll call when we are getting ready to breach."

Sam opened the door with one hand weapon in the other . He saw Gibbs standing in the room with pointed. Once Gibbs saw it was Sam he lowered his weapon. "Sam good to see you again. Good to see you to Gibbs. "You ready to get Callen out of this."

Gibbs smiled. Yeah." He said.

"Hetty brief you?"

"Yeah, got a Seal team coming, ETA 90 minutes."

"Your support team, they still tracking Callen's overwatch signature?"

"It's spotty indoors, but we got him."

"Alright, let's gear up and get ready to meet those Seals."

Cut to Callen

Callen awoke to find himself tied to a chair, he was still a little groggy after the drugs, who were wearing off. He moved his head around the room, he could see 4 men in the room. 2 men guarding the door and 2 other men speaking. Callen knew one of them had to be Ohatna.

Callen groaned, he had a headache, which was a side effect from the drugs. He noise interrupted the 2 men talking.

"Go and secure the perimeter, have all the teams check in. I don't want to be interrupted." Said the man. Callen assumed this was Ohatna, he was the boss, the one giving the orders. The other man left the room.

"So Agent Callen..." said the man who did not yet turn to face him.

"I am not Agent Callen. My name is Nikolai Volkov. That footage is doctored."

"That is a lie. Agent Callen. We have other footage, different times different days."

"What do you want Ohatna."

"I want the names of the other people who are law enforcement that are undercover in my organisation."

"I'm not telling you anything Ohatna. Especially since I don't even know who you are. You've kept you're identity a secret, especially from me. I mean, you're right hand man knows you're identity. These 2 guys and there just guards. They know who you are... So that's got to mean that I know you."

"I'm going to ask you Agent Callen, who else is undercover in my organisation."

"You are not going to get anything out of me. Who are you!" He yells.

Ohatna finished pouring his tea and turned around a stepped into the light to face Callen. The result leaving Callen speechless.

Cut Back to the Safe House

Back at the safe house Sam and Gibbs were gearing up. They had all their gear and were loading it into the van. They headed out to rendezvous with the Seals.

Sam was driving, just trying to stay focused on the job at hand, rescuing Callen. After a while Gibbs broke the silence.

"Do you have the co-ordinates of where we are picking up the Seals and did Eric send you Callen's overwatch co-ordinates."

"Yeah" he said as he continued to drive."

"He'll be okay Sam, Callen is strong." Said Gibbs

"Sam just nodded and continued driving, stopping shortly after to pick up the Seal Team.

Sam greeted the Seal Team and only said 2 words. "Thank you"

"It's what we do Chief Hanna." Said the Seal Team Captain.

"You've been briefed?"

Yes Chief."

"Alright, let's do this."

Cut back to OSP Los Angeles

Kensi and Deeks has been going through the all the intel and interviewing all the people involved with Ohatna for the last 14 hours. Hetty had come over to see if they had had any luck tracking down Ohatna's identity. "Mr Deeks, Ms Blye. Any news?"

"Hetty we have spent the last 14 hours going over this intel, interviewing and re-interviewing members of the taskforce and what we have doesn't make sense."

"Do tell me Mr Deeks?"

"The only person that could possibly have burnt Callen and Agent White is Agent Winter. But we can find any motive Hetty, zero, zip, none."

Hetty went up to Ops.

"Mr Beale, please get Mr Hanna on the phone."

Cut back to Sam

"Mr Hanna, we have ruled out everyone except Agent Winter as the person who has revealed Mr Calle's true identity."

"Hetty is it possible, that Agent Winter is Ohatna?"

"We have to consider that possibility Mr Hanna."

"Okay" said Sam as he hung up the phone

Sam looked at Gibbs and said "Kensi and Deeks found information that Agent Winter burnt Callen's and Agent White's identity."

"And Hetty thinks that Winter is Ohatna."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Asks Sam

"My gut." Said Gibbs

"Let's go get Callen back" Said Sam.

Sam, Gibbs and the Seal Team arrived at the location they were holding Callen."

"No cameras. I see the perimeter guard by atleast a dozen men. We don't want to let them know we're here." Said Gibbs

"So we go non- lethal." Said Sam

"Didn't know that was in your vocabularly Sam." Said Gibbs

Sam smiled as he sent the Seal Team in teams of 2 to neutralise the guards as he Gibbs did the same, while advancing on the place Ohatna was holding Callen. Sam and Gibbs re-united with the Seal Team who had been successful in disabling the permetre guard. They were outside the room where Callen was being held. Sam rigged micro-explosives to the hinges on the door. He pressed his ear to ground underneath the door and could hear what was almost a whisper.

"Agent Winter?" Said Callen

"Never had a clue did you?"

"So why turn traitor, why turn against your agency, why turn against your country."

"You want the simple answer? I'm not American."

"I was born here in Russia. I grew up in Russia. I was sent at a young age to America to live with my Uncle and Aunt to go to school, get good education, learn English. I was to infiltrate the FBI. I have no allegiance to America. My only allegiance is to Russia.

"Now, he said as he pointed his gun at Callen's "Tell me the names of the rest of the undercover agents in my organisation. You have 10 seconds.

"There is no-one undercover in your organisation! Callen yelled.

"We need to breach now!"Said Sam as he detonated the charges on the door, they breached the room. Sam took out the guards as the Seals backed up Sam and Gibbs. Winter shot Callen twice in the chest and turned his weapon to Sam. Gibbs fired 2 shots into Winter putting him down.

Sam ran over to Callen.

Hetty's voice came over the com. "Mr Hanna sit rep now."

"Callen's been shot, we're extracting him now, but he needs a doctor."

"Stand by Mr Hanna. I've got someone who canhelp. Eric will send you the details."

"I'll let him know you're coming. His name is Anton Vetrov.

"Hold on Mr Callen. Hold on"

Kensi and Deeks re-entered OPS.

"Status" Asks Deeks

"Mr Hanna and Gibbs have recovered Mr Callen. He's been shot. He's on his way to a doctor I trust.

"Will he be okay."

"I don't know the extent of his injuries, but Sam and a Seal Medic is there and they are doing what they can until they get to the doctor."

Kensi left OPS, upset. She went down the stairs as Deeks ran after her

"Kensi!"

Hetty came up behind Deeks. "Leave Ms Blye to me Mr Deeks you go back to OPS and let me know the minute you hear something."

Kensi had gone into burn room. Hetty followed her in. "Ms Blye?"

"Yes Hetty, what's going on. Is there an update?"

"No dear. I know what is going on with you and Mr Callen, it is quite obvious that you care about him as he does you. But right now he would want you to be strong Ms Blye, for yourself and for him when we bring him home."

"I will thank you Hetty."

Cut back to Sam

Sam and the Medic kept working on Callen as the transported him to the doctor when he stopped breathing and there was no heart beat.

"Callen! Callen!"

"We need to start compressions."

"Hold on G! Hold on, we're almost there!

Please, please review, let me know what you think!

Please review this chapter!


	5. Callen's Recovery

Chapter 5

"Gibbs I'm going to need you drive a little a faster!" Yelled Sam

"I'm going as fast as I can, without getting pulled over Sam."

A couple of minutes later they arrived at Dr Vetrov's apartment and carried Callen inside.

"Dr Vetrov, Callen has been shot twice in the chest. We've done what we can, but he needs help."

"He's lost alot of blood. What is his blood type?" He needs a transfusion."

"He's type O." Said Gibbs.

Sam shot him a "How did you know that?" look

"I've done this one or twice before." Said Gibbs

"Is anyone here type O." Said Dr Vetrov with urgency.

"I am" said Sam

"Come over here." Said Dr Vetrov. "We don't have time to bag it, it will go straight into him."

Dr Vetrov hooked Sam up to Callen. He watched as he blood ran down the tube into Callen.

"It is time to remove the bullets and fix Callen. I am going to need a second pair of hand."

The seal team medic put his hand up "I'm a medic. I can help."

Dr Vetrov nodded and said "Put on pair of gloves and scrubs."

Over the next hour Dr Vetrov and the medic removed the bullets from Callen and dressed his wounds. They put oxygen on him. Sam was still attached to Callen. "Looks like I saved your life again G." Said Sam

"Gibbs, I told Hetty that I'd check in when things had changed. I know she's going to want an update on Callen, but I'm a little tied up at the moment" he chuckled as he lifted his arm that was still connected to Callen.

"I got it Sam." Said Gibbs with a smile

Gibbs dialled Hetty's number. Hetty answered the phone "Sam, what's the situation with Mr Callen."

"Hetty, its Gibbs. We are at Dr Vetrov's now. Sam's hooked up to Callen, he lost alot of blood he needed a blood transfusion. Sam volunteered his blood. The bullets have been removed and his wounds dressed. He's still unconscious and he's on oxygen. He just needs time for his body to heal and recover Hetty. He'll be okay."

"Thank you for the update Gibbs. Can you put Dr Vetrov on the phone please."

Gibbs yelled out. "Doc, phone call, Hetty."

"Anton, thank you for taking care of my agent."

"I now consider us even Henrietta."

Hetty hung up the phone.

Cut back to Los Angeles OSP

Mr Deeks, Ms Blye I have spoken to Agent Gibbs. Mr Callen lost a lot of blood (Kensi's chest tightened, she was preparing for the worst.) but he has been taken to a friend who was able to stablise Mr Callen. Mr Hanna offered his own blood. The bullets were removed. He is unconscious but Callen is in a safe place to heal and he should be home soon."

Kensi breathed a sigh of relief. Hetty smiled at Kensi. "Go home Mr Deeks, Ms Blye, it has been a long day and there is nothing more that you can do tonight."

2 weeks later

2 weeks later Callen was awake and had been mobile for the last couple of days and was ready to head back to LA.

Callen walked over to Gibbs. "Thank you Jethro, for everything." Said Callen as Gibbs pulled him into a hug. Callen winced a little. Gibbs smiled.

"Are you not coming back with us Gibbs?" Said Sam

"I've got some work to continue in Russia, so I'm staying."

"Stay low and keep your gun loaded." Said Sam

"Always do Sam. You take care of him Sam." Said Gibbs

"Always do Gibbs." Said Sam

"Hang on what do you mean always do." Said Callen

Sam chuckled and turned to walk to the van.

"Sam! Come on, what do you mean you're always taking me"

Sam and Callen headed to the van and headed to the airport to catch their flight home

15 hours later Callen and Sam arrived back in Los Angeles. They picked up their bags and headed outside the terminal where they saw 2 familiar faces in Kensi and Deeks waiting for them.

Kensi and Deeks walked over to Callen and Sam. Deeks knew that by her reaction after hearing Callen had been shot in OPS that day; he knew there was something going on between them.

Deeks spoke first. "I'm glad you're okay Callen, you too Sam, glad to have you guys back."

"It's good to be back Deeks." Said Callen

Kensi was standing back behind Deeks. "Sam let me help you with the luggage." Said Deeks.

Kensi moved forward and hugged Callen. "I'm so glad you're okay Callen. I was scared that you had died." Whispered Kensi. Callen tightened his grip around Kensi.

"Kens, when I was shot and bleeding out I thought of you. I knew I had to hang on for you. I knew I wanted to come home to you." Whispered Callen

Kensi; who was not the most emotional person; started to cry, tears started forming in her eyes. Bu she knew Deeks and Sam would be watching. She removed herself from him and they walked over to the car.

The 4 of them drove back to OPS. They arrived not long after. Callen walked back into OSP all eyes where on him. Hetty walked over to Callen and Sam.

"Thank you for bringing him home Mr Hanna."

"No problem Hetty. Couldn't be left here to supervise Deeks." Said Sam with a smile.

"Welcome back Mr Callen."

"Thank you Hetty, it's good to be back."

"Here is your cell phone, fully charged, ready to go, and your wallet. Now go home, get some rest."

"You don't need tell me twice."Said Callen

Callen went to pick up his bag as Kensi caught up to him. "Hey" she said

"Hey" he replied

"I know you probably want to go home and rest, but I was hoping we could talk."

"We can do that. How about you come around to mine in about an hour?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon."

"You need a lift home G?" Said Sam

"Yeah sure, that'd be good thanks Sam."

An hour later Kensi knocked on the door.

Callen opened the door and Kensi stepped inside. Kensi had a look he had never seen before, she was nervous, antsy.

"Kensi" Said Callen. "Are you okay?"

Kensi wanted to sit down but Callen had no furniture. "I was angry Callen. You left for a mission in Moscow, without even a phone call. I had to find out from Hetty. Do you know how I felt when I first find out you were kidnapped, then I find out you're shot, dead for all I know, then I have to wait for hours for a status update, not knowing if you're dead or alive! Don't get me wrong I am so glad you're alive. I'm glad you're here now. Damn it Callen you have no idea what I went through."

Callen walked over to her. He pulled her into him. "I'm sorry Kens. I had to turn over my cell to Hetty. I knew that anything I did from that point would put you in danger and I didn't want that. If I had anyway of getting in touch with you I would have I just couldn't I'm sorry. Can we just forget Russia ever happened and start over? Please?"

Kensi thought for a minute and wrapped her hands around Callen's neck and smiled. "Alright, but you've got some making up to do."

Callen smiled "That I can do." He said as he planted his lips on Kensi's.

Please, please review this chapter.

Let me know what you think!


	6. Kensi and Callen Connect

Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Glad you like the story. I'm not general the best at writing sex scenes. Enjoy, let me know what you think.

Sneak peak for the next chapter at the end.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Callen kissed Kensi deeply as he pulled her into him. A few seconds later they broke the kiss.

"I've been waiting 2 weeks to do that." Said Callen with a smile.

"Hmm really?" Said Kensi as she ran her hand on Callen's torso slowly undoing the buttons on shirt and removed it from his body. Kensi ran her fingers over his bare chest tracing each bullet wounds and stab wound as she worked her way over his chest. Callen took Kensi's hand in his and pulled her into another kiss as he helped Kensi out of her jacket and threw it down on the ground. They broke their kiss as Callen undid Kensi's shirt and tossed it aside revealing her black lace bra. Callen smiled.

"See something you like?" Said Kensi with a smile.

Callen nodded. "I would suggest we take this to the bedroom but you Callen don't have a bed." She said as she kissed him

"No I don't" he said. As he started to move her towards the nearest wall. Callen started to kiss her neck as his hands moved onto her shoulders pushing the straps of her bra down her arms. He felt Kensi shiver as his hands started to work her way down her back as he kissed her neck, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the ground. Callen started to work his way down her body using his lips starting at her neck and working his way down over her breasts, stopping to pay attention to her nipples, causing Kensi to moan and arch her body pushing her nipples further into his mouth. Callen continued to work his way down her athletic body to her jeans and unbuttoned them as he pulled them down revealing her black lace panties that matched her lace brace that lay across the room.

Callen hands went to Kensi's panties to remove them, but her hand stops him. "Not yet" she says with a smile. Her hands quickly find Callen's belt and undoes the belt buckle, she undoes the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper, removing both his jeans and underwear revealing his impressive member.

"See something you like Kens." Says Callen with a smile.

Kensi smiles as Callen pulls her in close as they make their way down to the floor. There was almost no distance between them now and the heat was electric. Callen worked his way down Kensi's body taking every curve, every inch of her skin, taking all of her in as he reached her panties. He hooked onto her panties and slowly pulled them over her well toned thighs. Callen worked his way back up her legs, using his hands and lips to guide him as he kissed his way back up her thighs until reached her. He could smell the sweet aroma coming from between her legs, he could feel the heat. He was kissing her, teasing her. Kensi couldn't take it anymore and parted her legs. Callen moved his lips to the inside of her thighs, continuing to tease her with his lips. He ran his fingers over the outside of her, he could feel how wet she was, he could hear her breathing getting faster and shallow. Callen continued to tease her when he heard Kensi whispering. "Please don't make me wait, don't make me beg. Please." Callen smiled. He parted her lips and slips his tongue inside her. He begins to move it up and down, slow at first, getting faster and faster as he finds her sweet spot, she moans, running her hand over her nipples, she reaches down running her hands through his hairs, moaning "more...more, please more, right there, Callen, please don't stop, don't stop, right there", he picks up the pace, going faster and deeper, she moans in ecstasy, they both felt her body stiffen, her back arches, her breath quickens "I'm cumming, I'm cumming " she screams, as Callen continues to concentrate on her sweet spot. Her hips buck as rides the orgasm that Callen had bought her to.

Callen smiles and comes back to meet her. "That was incredible, you are incredible G."

"Protection?" Asked Callen

"I'm on the pill." Replied Kensi

Callen kissed her deeply as one of his hands massaged her breast. Kensi spread her legs as Callen entered her. He could feel her muscles accommodating his member, it felt incredible. He slowly worked his way in and out of Kensi. Kensi moaned as Callen entered her deeper each time. Finally Kensi was able to take all of Callen in as he picked up the pace, entering her faster each time. Kensi could feel Callen getting harder inside of her and continued moaning as he got faster and faster. She ran his hands over his back digging her nails into him. "Oh my god, Oh my god, yes right there, right there, Oh yes, don't stop G, please don't stop" she said as she dug her nails in deeper into his back. Callen could feel himself building and could hear Kensi's breath getting more and raspier. He knew she was close. He continued to work into her sweet spot more and more until Kensi cried. "Oh, right there, yes that's it, don't stop. I'm cumming, please don't stop. Oh I'm cumming right now." She screamed as her body began to shake. At the same time Callen has unloaded into Kensi.

Callen pulled out of Kensi as he pulled her into him. "You are incredible Kensi that was amazing."

Kensi smiled and looked at Callen. "Well you definitely made it up to me G."

"Oh really well who says were done?"

"Were not huh?"

"Nope, not by a long shot." He said as he kissed her deeply.

Meanwhile Callen and Kensi's phone's were vibrating in the room. Caller ID Sam. He left a voicemail.

"G, Where are you, you're needed at the FBI."

"Screw this" he thought. I'll just head over and get him." Sam thought as he jumped in the Challenger and headed over to Callen's unbeknownst to Callen and Kensi

Chapter 7- Will Callen And Kensi get caught. What will Sam's reaction be?

Please, please review, let me know what you think.


	7. Sam and Kensi

Chapter 7

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews so far. I always love reading your reviews! To answer your questions Hoosier Deeks will definitely be staying at NCIS and not leaving it will be a little difficult for him to accept but ultimately he wants her to be happy.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter, let me know what you think. I always love reading your reviews

Sam had finished dropping off Callen at the FBI and was headed over to Kensi's place.

Meanwhile was Kensi was at home, thinking about what had just happened with Callen and Sam finding them and she was just going over everything in her head when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Kensi, its Sam, are you there?

Kensi walked over and opened the door for Sam. "Hey Sam"

"Hey Kensi, can I come in for a sec?"

"Sure" she replied as she stood aside to let him in. "Look about what you walked in on earlier. We were going to tell you guys. It's just so new and…"

Before Kensi could continue Sam put his hand up to stop her. "It's okay I get it. Listen Callen told me what happened that night you left from the bar up and that you guys are giving this relationship a go."

"Okay?" she said slightly confused.

"Come on Sam, you came over to say what was on your mind so out with it."

Sam chuckled. Kensi was nothing if no forthright.

Thy sat down on the couch. "Look Kensi, it's been a long time since Callen has been close with anyone. He shuts people out, he always wants to go at things alone. His CIA marriage to Tracey was probably the closest he'd let himself get to another person and he was burnt Kensi."

Why are you telling me Sam?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that while G can handle being undercover with criminals and mob bosses, but Callen in relationship, when things hit a rough patch, he goes back to his default, he'll shut himself off and try and go through it alone. He'll think he's being a burden on you. You have to remind him this a relationship and that you are there for each and you work through things together like a team. You can't let him shut himself off Kensi."

Kensi chuckled. "So you're basically here to give me the "don't hurt him" speech."

"Ha-ha, basically" he nodded

You know Kensi I haven't seen G this happy, well ever since I've known him." Said Sam as he smiled.

"Hmm really? Look I appreciate what you're saying Sam. We've only been together a short time and there's still a lot I don't know about him, there's a lot he doesn't know about me. We decided to take it slow Sam, it's been a long time since either of us was in a relationship. We are still at that getting to know each other stage."

"Looks like you two knew each other pretty well from what I saw earlier."

"Sam!" said a shocked Kensi

"Sorry Kens" he chuckled.

"Hey one more thing have you talked to Deeks? We both know that there is something between, you guys definitely have your "thing". When are you planning on telling him? Or are you and Callen gonna tell him together?"

"Honestly Sam, I know it has to be me that tells him. I just don't know how he's gonna react."

"Do it sooner than later." He said with all seriousness

"I will" she said with a smile.

"Well alright. I'm go gonna Michelle is waiting for me, it's my turn to babysit the kids, while she is heading out with friends for "Girls night out"

Kensi smiled and laughed

Sam and Kensi got up and headed to the door. Sam turned to face Kensi. "Remember sooner rather later" he said. Kensi nodded as Sam left her apartment.

Kensi pulled out her phone and texted Callen. "Hi I just had a visit from Sam, you know anything about that? Oh he also asked when I plan on telling Deeks."

Callen was still stuck in his debriefing with the FBI when his phone beeped. "Sorry this is urgent, it's about the case I'm working right now." Callen looked down and read his text message and chuckled.

The 3 FBI bosses were staring right at him. "Sorry. I'll be 1 minute" he said as he put his hand up.

He texted Kensi back. "Yeah, sorry about that I figured you knew he was coming over to give you the "How to handle G Callen talk."

Kensi chuckled as she read his text. "Oh he did and more. So about Deeks. I think it should be just me that tells him." She re-read the text and sent it to Callen

Callen's phone beeped again and he read the text message and started to respond. "Agent Callen, do you need a moment." Said one of the agents who was looking very annoyed at the constant interruptions

"Actually yes." He said as he looked up at them.

The senior agent took breath. "Alright, let's take a break. We will reconvene in 30 minutes.

Callen dialled Kensi's number. 'Hi"

"Hi"

"They finally gave you break huh." She said

"Well my phone wouldn't stop beeping, thank you by the way."

"Your welcome." She said

"So about Deeks, I think it needs to come from you. I mean I'm happy to be there with you when you tell him. But knowing Deeks and the connection you two have I think it needs come from you and the sooner the better" he said

Kensi chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just Sam said the same thing."

Callen smiled. "Well sometimes the big guy knows what he's talking about."

The senior agent who had granted the break was waving over to Callen motioning him to go back and continue the debriefing."

"Listen I got to go, there motioning at me either to land a plane or to go back into the briefing."

Kensi laughed. "That was a quick 30 minutes"

"I know it felt like 30 seconds not 30 minutes. FBI always screwing up, it's why I left.

Kensi chuckled "Oh and I'd go with the second option if I were you."

"Sounds like a plan." Callen said as he smiled. "Let me know how you go with Deeks and remember…"

"Yeah I know, sooner rather than later. I'll call him now."

"Bye"

Bye"

Kensi hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She dialled Deeks number. Kensi was thinking to herself "please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't pick up."

"Hey Kensalina, what's going on?"

"Hey Deeks, I need to talk to you. Can you come over?

"Uh yeah sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'll tell you when you get here."

"Alright I'll see you soon

I always love reading your reviews guys, please please let me know what you think of this chapter

I had some reservations about posting this chapter because I don't think it is my best work.

Would love to know what you think


	8. Sam and Kensi

Chapter 7

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews so far. I always love reading your reviews! 

Hope you enjoy the next chapter, let me know what you think. I always love reading your reviews

Sam had finished dropping off Callen at the FBI and was headed over to Kensi's place.

Meanwhile was Kensi was at home, thinking about what had just happened with Callen and Sam finding them and she was just going over everything in her head when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Kensi, its Sam, are you there?

Kensi walked over and opened the door for Sam. "Hey Sam"

"Hey Kensi, can I come in for a sec?"

"Sure" she replied as she stood aside to let him in. "Look about what you walked in on earlier. We were going to tell you guys. It's just so new and…"

Before Kensi could continue Sam put his hand up to stop her. "It's okay I get it. Listen Callen told me what happened that night you left from the bar up and that you guys are giving this relationship a go."

"Okay?" she said slightly confused.

"Come on Sam, you came over to say what was on your mind so out with it."

Sam chuckled. Kensi was nothing if no forthright.

Thy sat down on the couch. "Look Kensi, it's been a long time since Callen has been close with anyone. He shuts people out, he always wants to go at things alone. His CIA marriage to Tracey was probably the closest he'd let himself get to another person and he was burnt Kensi."

Why are you telling me Sam?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that while G can handle being undercover with criminals and mob bosses, but Callen in relationship, when things hit a rough patch, he goes back to his default, he'll shut himself off and try and go through it alone. He'll think he's being a burden on you. You have to remind him this a relationship and that you are there for each and you work through things together like a team. You can't let him shut himself off Kensi."

Kensi chuckled. "So you're basically here to give me the "don't hurt him" speech."

"Ha-ha, basically" he nodded

You know Kensi I haven't seen G this happy, well ever since I've known him." Said Sam as he smiled.

"Hmm really? Look I appreciate what you're saying Sam. We've only been together a short time and there's still a lot I don't know about him, there's a lot he doesn't know about me. We decided to take it slow Sam, it's been a long time since either of us was in a relationship. We are still at that getting to know each other stage."

"Looks like you two knew each other pretty well from what I saw earlier."

"Sam!" said a shocked Kensi

"Sorry Kens" he chuckled.

"Hey one more thing have you talked to Deeks? We both know that there is something between, you guys definitely have your "thing". When are you planning on telling him? Or are you and Callen gonna tell him together?"

"Honestly Sam, I know it has to be me that tells him. I just don't know how he's gonna react."

"Do it sooner than later." He said with all seriousness

"I will" she said with a smile.

"Well alright. I'm go gonna Michelle is waiting for me, it's my turn to babysit the kids, while she is heading out with friends for "Girls night out"

Kensi smiled and laughed

Sam and Kensi got up and headed to the door. Sam turned to face Kensi. "Remember sooner rather later" he said. Kensi nodded as Sam left her apartment.

Kensi pulled out her phone and texted Callen. "Hi I just had a visit from Sam, you know anything about that? Oh he also asked when I plan on telling Deeks."

Callen was still stuck in his debriefing with the FBI when his phone beeped. "Sorry this is urgent, it's about the case I'm working right now." Callen looked down and read his text message and chuckled.

The 3 FBI bosses were staring right at him. "Sorry. I'll be 1 minute" he said as he put his hand up.

He texted Kensi back. "Yeah, sorry about that I figured you knew he was coming over to give you the "How to handle G Callen talk."

Kensi chuckled as she read his text. "Oh he did and more. So about Deeks. I think it should be just me that tells him." She re-read the text and sent it to Callen

Callen's phone beeped again and he read the text message and started to respond. "Agent Callen, do you need a moment." Said one of the agents who was looking very annoyed at the constant interruptions

"Actually yes." He said as he looked up at them.

The senior agent took breath. "Alright, let's take a break. We will reconvene in 30 minutes.

Callen dialled Kensi's number. 'Hi"

"Hi"

"They finally gave you break huh." She said

"Well my phone wouldn't stop beeping, thank you by the way."

"Your welcome." She said

"So about Deeks, I think it needs to come from you. I mean I'm happy to be there with you when you tell him. But knowing Deeks and the connection you two have I think it needs come from you and the sooner the better" he said

Kensi chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just Sam said the same thing."

Callen smiled. "Well sometimes the big guy knows what he's talking about."

The senior agent who had granted the break was waving over to Callen motioning him to go back and continue the debriefing."

"Listen I got to go, there motioning at me either to land a plane or to go back into the briefing."

Kensi laughed. "That was a quick 30 minutes"

"I know it felt like 30 seconds not 30 minutes. FBI always screwing up, it's why I left.

Kensi chuckled "Oh and I'd go with the second option if I were you."

"Sounds like a plan." Callen said as he smiled. "Let me know how you go with Deeks and remember…"

"Yeah I know, sooner rather than later. I'll call him now."

"Bye"

Bye"

Kensi hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She dialled Deeks number. Kensi was thinking to herself "please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't pick up."

"Hey Kensalina, what's going on?"

"Hey Deeks, I need to talk to you. Can you come over?

"Uh yeah sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'll tell you when you get here."

"Alright I'll see you soon

I always love reading your reviews guys, please please let me know what you think of this chapter

I had some reservations about posting this chapter because I don't think it is my best work.

Would love to know what you think


	9. Kensi and Deeks

Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews! Glad to see you like where this story is heading! Enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think. I always love reading your reviews!

20 minutes later Deeks had arrived at Kensi's apartment. He was nervous, he didn't know what Kensi was wanted to talk about but it sounded serious. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey Deeks" Kensi said as she opened the door to let him in

"Hey Kens, what's going on. You sounded pretty serious on the phone." He said as he stepped passed her into her apartment.

"There's just something that I need to talk to you about that's all. Do you want coffee, tea, beer, water, something to drink?" She said as she walked over to the kitchen.

"I'm good, what's going on." He said. Deeks knew his partner well he could tell she was trying to avoid telling him. "Kens?"

"Sorry, um. I've been seeing Callen."

"I'm sorry what?"

Kensi repeated herself. "I've been seeing Callen."

"Yeah, no, no I heard you. You're dating Callen. Since before Russia right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well I am a Detective Kensi."

"Why didn't you say anything?

It's only new Deeks; we are still figuring things out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess but I mean Callen really, I didn't think he was your type, plus I mean you say you never date and this could get awkward in the office. I mean what if you two have a fight and we're in the middle of an op and Callen makes the wrong call that gets one of us or all of us killed Kensi!

"So you're not okay with this."

"Honestly, no I'm not, you know how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me Deeks, you've never come out and said it, you've always tip toed around it. You know what I mistakenly thought that you would be happy for me, because I thought you cared, but apparently I was wrong. You know what please just go."

Deeks didn't move.

"Seriously Deeks, please just leave okay." Said Kensi as she turned her back to him.

Deeks shook his head and walked over to her and placed one hand on her shoulder. Kensi pulled his hand off her shoulder and locked his arm up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Deeks yelled out.

Kensi let him go. "Oww that hurt. Almost broke my arm."

"Deeks!"

"Sorry, um, I want you to be happy Kens. I guess I just hoped that you would be happy with me."

"Sorry Deeks."

"Answer me this Kensi. Are you happy?"

"Yeah Deeks I am.

"Alright. But if he hurts you…."

"Let me guess, you'll hurt him." She said

"Nope."

"No? Really?"

"No, because there is nothing more deadly than Kensi Marie Blye scorned."

Kensi laughed.

"Hey Kens, sorry about the way I reacted earlier."

"It's alright. I kind of expected it."

"Hmm, that predictable huh."

"Yeah, little bit."

"Huh, looks like I have to become less predictable or otherwise I might get shot again." He said with a smile.

"In all seriousness though does Hetty know? Because I would not want to be your or Callen when she does."

"She knows, she knew when I left OPS after hearing Callen was shot. She told me she could see Callen cared for me as I did for him. But with everything else that was happening nothing else was said about it."

"You need to tell her Kensi."

"She probably already knows Deeks." Said Kensi with annoyed voice.

"She'd be better hearing from you and Callen. And it can affect the decisions made in the field. She needs to know and you need to tell her."

"Alright. I'll call her now."

"You're calling her right now. Yeah okay, that's a good idea." Said Deeks with a sarcastic undertone.

"Deeks, wha…"

"You need to talk to Hetty together, or are you scared to talk to her in person about it, afraid of what she'll do." He asked as he smiled.

Kensi started to answer but Deeks cut her off.

"Because you know if I were you I'd go in there armed with body armor on."

Kensi chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go. Thanks for telling me Kensi. I'm glad you're happy. Come here." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

They withdrew from the hug a couple of seconds later and stopped and stared at each other. Deeks knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to pull her back into him and kiss him. Kensi knew what Deeks was thinking. They etched closer and closer together until Deeks stopped himself. "I gotta go. I'll see you later Kens." He said as he left her apartment. Kensi watched as Deeks walked down the driveway. He got in his car and ran his hands over his face. "This is not good" he said to himself as he started the car. Deeks took out his phone. "Eric. Can you give me a location on Callen?"

"Yeah, he's with the FBI, they wanted answers after what happened in Moscow."

"Thanks Eric. Deeks headed over towards the federal building to wait for Callen.

Meanwhile back to Kensi's apartment. Kensi was confused with what just happened right before Deeks left. Had she really wanted to kiss him? I mean by the body language Deeks had wanted kiss her, was she really ready to admit what she felt for him.

Kensi shook her head. "No, I'm with Callen, I'm going to try and make this work with him. Damn it Deeks!" she thought to herself.

Kensi pulled out her phone and texted Callen. "Hi, listen I just told Deeks. He took it, well actually took it better than I thought her would. Anyway he also mentioned we need to tell Hetty and yes I know what you're going to say Hetty already knows, but I think it would be better if we told her we're in a relationship."

Callen had finished up his briefing and pulled out his phone and started to text Kensi, when he saw Deeks, he walked over to meet him.

"Deeks. I guess you spoke to Kensi."

"Yeah. Can we talk?"

"Yeah" he said as he got in the car with Deeks and head off to talk

Please, please review this chapter; let me know what you think!

Next chapter, Deeks talks to Callen about his relationship with Kensi and Hetty finds out about the relationship from Callen and Kensi, what will their reactions be.


	10. The Disclosure

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. Glad most of you like the latest chapter. Keep the reviews coming. I love to read them and get your thoughts!

Callen and Deeks sat mostly silent on the way to the beach.

They arrived shortly after and Deeks got out of the car and walked down to the beach. Callen sat in the car for a few seconds watching Deeks make his way down to the beach, taking a seat in the sand.

Callen drew a breath and walked over to Deeks taking a seat next to him.

"I thought you were going to take me to an alley and give me a beating." Said Callen as he sat down next to Deeks

Deeks chuckled. "The thought had crossed my mind" he said as he starred out into the ocean.

Callen smiled. "So Kensi told you."

"Yeah, she did, didn't do anything to soften the blow either, just came right out and said it."

"Typical Kensi" they said at the same time. The both smiled and chuckled.

"Look I know you have feelings for Kensi and I know that she feels something for you too Deeks. I'm not blind. But I care for Kensi and I want to see where it leads you know. Believe me I didn't expect this to happen."

"Really?" Replied Deeks

"Yeah. I mean everyone sees the way you two flirt. If anything I thought she would end up with you not me."

"So, what's the moral of this story? Not to underestimate the underdog."

Callen laughed. "I guess it is."

"Seriously thought Deeks, you brought me out here to talk, so let's do it. Get it off your chest."

Deeks turned to Callen "Look Callen. Yeah I've had feelings for Kensi for a long time, but I also know that nothing will ever happen with them. We're work partners, that's it. She chose you. You know if Kensi's happy then I'm happy and yeah I wish that she could have been happy with me. I wish that I was in your position but I'm not and I just need to accept it."

"Here I thought you were bringing me out here to give me the "don't hurt her speech."

Deeks chuckled. "Really come on this is Kensi we're talking about, we both know Kensi would hurt you just as bad as you hurt her."

Callen laughed. "That's true."

"In all seriousness though, you've got her now. Do me a favour don't hurt her, otherwise I will have to bring you back down her except this time it will be to give you a beating and you don't want that because you know it would be embarrassing for you and…."

Before Deeks could continue Callen cut him off. "Message received Deeks. Loud and clear."

"Well alright." Callen, have you told Hetty yet?"

"Hetty, yeah that's going to be a conversation that I'm going in armed and with backup."

Deeks chuckled. "I think she already knows something's going on with you guys anyway."

"Deeks I know Hetty knows things before we tell her. I know you refer to her as the master of the universe but I doubt she knows. I've done nothing to alert her to that fact that Kensi and I are together."

"Yeah you maybe not, but Kensi definitely."

"Wait, stop what do you mean?"

"When you were Russia and you had just been shot by Ohatna. Kensi heard it over the live feed in OPS. She thought you were dead. She ran out of OPS into the burn room. I tried to follow her but Hetty said she would handle it."

"Kensi didn't say anything."

"Well she's not exactly the most emotional person."

"True, but Deeks, that doesn't mean…"

"Callen, its Hetty, she knows, you and Kensi need to tell her."

"We will Deeks."

"Do it sooner than later."

"Plus how is this going to affect the team, when we're out in the field."

"It's not going to affect anything Deeks."

"You say that now Callen, but…"

"Deeks, it won't affect anything, we're both professionals, it'll be fine."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. Come on I better get you back to Kensi, she's gonna be wondering where you are."

"We don't track each other's movements Deeks."

"Yeah, not yet but you're in a relationship with Kensi, it's only a matter time before she's got you tagged with GPS. Trust me I know I'm her partner.

Callen chuckled as they walked back to the car. "Where am I dropping you?"

"Back to mine." Said Callen

"Hey Deeks"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for the talk." I know it's hard for you but I'm glad we had this talk."

"Yeah me too. Come on."

Deeks dropped Callen home. Callen pulled out his phone and called Kensi.

"Hey, I rang the FBI to find out when you'd be finished with the debriefing, but they said that you finished and hour ago."

"Wow" he thought Deeks was right about tracking each other's movements. "Yeah, sorry, Deeks was waiting for me, he wanted he to talk."

"Deeks wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah about us."

"Wow, I would have thought he would have wanted to beat you down." She said with a smile.

"I think the thought crossed his mind. But it was fine, he gave us his blessing"

"Really he did?"

"You sound surprised. I just thought he would have given you the "You hurt her speech, I'll hurt you speech."

"Oh he did, he also gave me the "You hurt Kensi, she is going to hurt me just as bad as I hurt her" speech.

Kensi laughed. "Well Deeks knows me pretty well"

"Yes he does, and he also told me that we need to tell Hetty."

"Yeah I know he told me the same thing."

"Alright, let's just get it done. Tomorrow morning."

"Alright tomorrow morning. Bye Kens"

"Bye.

Cut to tomorrow morning

Kensi and Callen had arrived in early hoping to talk to Hetty before a case drew their attention away.

They spotted Hetty sitting in her office, drinking her tea. They looked each other and walked up to her.

"Morning Hetty" said Callen.

"Morning Mr Callen, Ms Blye. Something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes. We need to talk, it's fairly urgent."

"This is about the two of you and the relationship you are currently in." She said as he looked a Callen and Kensi

"Yes". How long have you known. Said Callen

"Well Mr Callen I'm not blind and the way that Ms Blye reacted to you getting shot whilst in Russia confirmed it. Well Mr Callen you know the regulations about inter-office relationships."

"Yes, however, Hetty we have not allowed our relationship to compromise our work and we won't let it."

"Mr Callen, Ms Blye. I would normally have one of you re-assigned, however knowing you both as I do and trusting your judgement. I believe that you will be able your personal life out of the office, but the moment it affects any part of any operations I will not hesitate to re-assign one or both of you. That being said congratulations Mr Callen, Ms Blye" she said with a smile.

Kensi and Callen both smiled as they turned to exit Hetty office.

"Mr Callen, a word." Said Hetty as they were leaving.

"Yes Hetty" Hetty didn't respond.

"You're shocked"

"No, actually Mr Callen I think Ms Blye will be good for you. However if you hurt Ms Blye I will come for you."

Callen chuckled. "Noted Hetty."

"Now, go, go."

Hetty smiled. She was happy that Callen had finally found someone.

Please review this chapter and let me know what you think!

Keep the reviews coming!


	11. Afterwork

Thanks for the awesome reviews on my last chapter! So glad you like the story so far. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter

The team spent the day working on their current case, it got to 6.30pm when they all re-entered the mission

."I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink" said Callen

"I could go for a beer and some food." Said Deeks

"Me too" Said Kensi

"Sam? You up for some food and a beer?"

"Sure why not. Someone has to keep you guys out of trouble." He said with a smile.

Eric and Nell came down the stairs.

"Hey! Wonder twins, we're all going out for a bite to eat and drink. Are you in?" Asked Deeks

"Sure, why not" Replies Nell

"Sure' chimed in Eric.

30 minutes later they had arrived at their local bar and had ordered their food and we're one drink in each when Callen looked at Kensi. "Who's up for another round?" They all nodded in agreement.

Callen got up to head to the bar, when Kensi got up to follow. "I'll help."

Kensi joined Callen at the bar as he ordered another round. "You want tell them don't you." She said

Callen turned to Kensi. "I know you freaked out when Sam found out about the two of us. I know you weren't ready for him to know, but Sam knows Deeks knows, Hetty knows. It's only fair that Eric and Nell are looped in and besides these guys are my family you know, we keep enough secrets as it is I really don't want to keep this one as well.

"Alright."

"Alright? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's time they knew." Said Kensi as she picked up the drinks and headed back to the table.

Callen followed and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand under the table.

"Guys" Said Callen as they all looked towards Callen and Kensi. "Kensi and I have are dating, we're in a relationship."

"Congrats guys!" Said Eric.

Nell got up and walked around to Kensi and Callen and hugged them both. Congrats guys."

Sam and Deeks sat not saying anything, just smiling

"Why do I get the feeling that you and Deeks already knew." Said Nell

Sam didn't say anything, he just responded with a smile.

Suddenly Deeks rose his glass. "A toast to Kensi and Callen. Good luck Callen, you're gonna need it. She's a handful. Believe me I know!" He said with that cheeky smile that everyone knows and loves

"Deeks!" she said as she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, okay that hurt." He said

Callen chuckled. "I've already been forewarned Deeks." He said as he looked at Kensi with a smile.

"Well alright." He said as he continued his toast. "As I was saying, congrats guys." He said with an almost forced smile as he rose his glass and motioned for everyone to do the same. They all clinked their glasses and wished them congrats.

"Who's up for another round?" "This rounds on me?" Said Nell

Everyone started talking all at once. "Sure, yeah, sounds good." Were all coming from different directions all at once.

"Alright, I'll be back in sec. Hey Kens, can you come and give me a hand with the drinks."

"Sure" she said and she got up and followed Nell to the bar.

"So…"

"So?" Kensi replied, apparently confused by the question.

"So, how long has that been going on?"

Realising what Nell was talking about Kensi smiled. "You want to gossip?"

"No, no I want to have some girl talk and then live vicariously through you, since my love life is non -existent."

Kensi laughed as the guys looked over at them.

"What do you suppose their talking about?"

"Probably gossiping about you." Said Deeks

Callen looked Deeks not saying a word."

"What! You know I'm right. Girls talk, alright. Trust me Kensi is up there right now telling Nell everything about what happened between the two of you. It's just what girls do."

Meanwhile at the bar Kensi and Nell were doing exactly as Deeks had predicted.

"So, let me get this straight, after we left the bar, you and Callen slept together and he told you he had feelings for you and you would talk about it later. I remember he was late that morning, because he slept in with you. Nice!"

Kensi rolled her eyes and nodded.

"And then then the case happened and you guys talked decided to give this a go and then Callen got shipped off to Russia, and you thought you lost him right? When you heard he was shot. Explains your reaction in OPS."

"Yeah, I thought I'd lost him before we have even started anything."

"And then what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Kens, we've clearly got some blank space in between Callen's return from Russia to know and the boys already seemed to know so spill." Said Nell

Callen looked over at Kensi and Nell who were still talking at the bar. "I'd better go before the girl talk turns into an interrogation." Said Callen.

Sam and Deeks chuckled.

Callen walked over to the bar. "You know we are going to die of thirst if you girls don't hurry up with the drinks."

"Sorry G" Said Nell as she grabbed the drinks and headed back to the table.

Callen looked at Kensi. "I thought I'd better come and save you before girl talk turned into an interrogation." Said Callen with a smile.

"Hmmm, it was just innocent girl talk that all." She said with a smile as Callen pulled her in close.

"Hmmm, really?" he said

"Really" she said as Callen leant in and kissed her.

As Callen and Kensi broke the kiss they could hear cheers coming from their table from everyone except Deeks, who was just smiling.

They both laughed and headed back to the table.

An hour later they had finished up their food and were getting all heading out.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys."

"Sure" said Nell and Eric at the same time.

Nell turned to Kensi. "Next time though how about we ditch the guys and we can have a girls night out."

Deeks piped up. "You mean a gossip session."

Nell shot Deeks one of those "If looks could kill looks", which shut Deeks up. They all chuckled.

'Night guys" Said Nell as she headed out.

"I'm out too guys" Said Eric

"Me too guys." Said Deeks as he left.

"I'd better get home before Michelle changes the locks on me." He said with a smile. He hugged Callen and Kensi. "Remember what I said." Said Sam as he finished hugging Kensi.

"I will Sam." She smiled.

"Oh, that goes for you too G."

"Got it Sam." He smiled as they hugged

Sam left leaving Kensi and Callen alone in the car park. "Back to your place?" he said.

Kensi didn't answer, just simply smiled, turned and walked towards her car.

Callen chuckled and ran off after her.

Meanwhile at Kensi's apartment

People were inside tossing the place, clearly looking for something. They took up positions both inside and outside her apartment, waiting for her to come home.

Please review guys, let me know what you think! Always love to read your reviews and get your feedback and thoughts!


	12. Act 2

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews for the latest chapter! Glad you like it! Keep the reviews coming! I always love to read them!

Callen and Kensi made their way back to her place and arrived shortly after. As they were walking up the driveway to her apartment Callen spotted movement in the bushes. He wrapped his hands around Kensi's waist as he started to walk in sync with her. He nuzzled into her neck and whispered. "There is movement in the bushes up a head. Keep your eyes open." He said as they continued to walk towards her apartment.

"Mmm hmm" she said as she looked for other threats. They passed the bush and kept moving forward towards her apartment. Callen kept glancing backwards checking for any more movement. As they approached the house Kensi could see through her window that her place has been tossed. She leant back into Callen and whispered. "The place has been tossed." She could feel Callen nod. It felt like Callen and Kensi were having a telepathic conversation when separated from each other as they both drew their weapons. Callen turned his back to Kensi making sure to cover her six when he saw the man, who he assumed was responsible for making the movement he saw in the bushes earlier step out of the bushes gun in hand. Callen quickly responding by firing 2 rounds into him and turned so he was by Kensi's side facing forward.

Suddenly it was like people were coming out of nowhere. 2 men stepped out from behind the wall near the entrance to her apartment. Kensi fired once shot into one while Callen's shot hit the other one. They could hear commotion inside when Kensi signalled to Callen to follow her. Kensi being Kensi, she had a secret separate entrance and exit into her home in case she needed to get out quick.

Callen and Kensi entered through that second entrance / exit to her apartment. They positioned themselves to be able to get a clearer vision of the men. One of them spoke over the earwig in Russian "Vitaly, what is your status? Report in."

No response.

"Vitaly?"

Again there was no response. He motioned for the other 2 to go and check on Vitaly. Callen and Kensi waited for them to leave the room before approaching the man. "Don't move." Said Callen

"Ahh Special Agent G Callen." Said the man as he turned around to face Callen and Kensi.

"Winter?" Questioned Callen, who couldn't believe that he was standing here before him. "I saw you get shot. Granted you'd just shot me, but still I."

"I was lucky that my people found me when they did."

"So what was your plan, as far as you knew I was dead?"

"I found out that you had survived and I came here to.."

"You came here to what? Kill me?

"No I came here to kill her while you watch, and then I kill you."

Callen who already had his hand on the trigger started to pull back when a flurry of gunfire started to head his way. Callen and Kensi took cover. They could hear the gun fire above their heads. They looked at each other got a line of sight to the targets and fired their weapons back. Callen hitting one, while Kensi hit the other. Winter looked on as the 2 men dropped to the floor. He pulled out his weapon from his back and ran towards the door. Kensi and Callen followed with their weapons still drawn. Winter ran towards the front door and out the front re-uniting with his two other men he had sent out earlier. The three of them turned to face Kensi and Callen and started firing. Callen and Kensi took cover.

"Cover me!" said Callen as Kensi started to fire as he started to move forward.

Callen did the same for Kensi as they started to advance on the three men.

Callen and Kensi continued to move forward hitting the men Winter had sent out earlier putting them down.

Winter started to take off.

"Winter!" yelled Callen as he took off after him.

"Callen!" yelled Kensi.

Winter suddenly stopped and turned to face Callen who was closing in on him gun drawn, pointed right at him.

"So is this how is ends Callen? You kill me or I kill you."

"I can't let you hurt her Winter and I can't let you go. Put the weapon down."

"You know I can't do that Callen. I can't come in with you. I'd be locked down in a deep dark hole never to see the sun again." Winter raised his gun, Callen shot him 3 times centre mass, killing him instantly.

"Callen!" Yelled Kensi as she ran towards the gunshots. She turned the corner to see Callen standing there, gun in hand. Kensi walked up to Callen. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked

Callen stared at Winter. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. We better call this in." Said Callen as he pulled out his phone."

Cut forward 10 minutes – LAPD arrived on scene after some neighbours reported hearing gunshots

Callen and Kensi were waiting outside her apartment as LAPD were inside collecting evidence. A couple of minutes later Sam and Deeks arrived at the scene. They got out of their cars and walked up to Kensi and Deeks.

"You two okay? Asks Sam

"Yeah, we're both fine" Said Callen as he squeezes her hand.

"What happened? Apart from the obvious fire fight"

"Winter" Said Callen

"The season?" Said Deeks.

Kensi, Callen and Sam shot Deeks an "Are you serious look."

"Obviously not the season. So Winter? the person from Russia."

"Yeah Deeks. Winter, the person. He survived Gibbs shooting him. He came here to kill Kensi then kill me."

"How did he know you were still alive?" Asks Sam

"He said that someone he knew told him, I guess we won't know now."

"Yeah" Said Callen

"Well until we can be sure there is no more Russian operatives roaming the city looking to put a bullet in you Callen..."

"Sam! Don't even joke about that, you know how many times I've been shot already."

Sam chuckled. "Sorry G. Until we can make sure no-one is coming after you and Kensi you need to get away and not to your place."

"So where are we going on this unscheduled getaway Sam."

"My vacation place, beach house, it's about a 2 hour drive away. Said Sam as he handed him the keys."

"Thanks Sam." He said as they hugged.

Callen and Sam walked over to Kensi and Deeks who were chatting away.

"You're lucky you're not dead." Said Deeks

"I'm fine Deeks. I promise." Said Kensi

"Hey, we're going away until Sam and Deeks here make sure no-one else is here to kill us."

"That could be a long list Callen."

Deeks and Sam chuckled. "He means any more people from Russia."

Kensi smiled. "Alright, so we're we headed?"

"Sam's little secret hideaway." Said Callen

"Really?" Said Kensi as she looked at Callen and smiled.

Callen smiled back and grabbed Kensi's hand and started walking off towards the car.

"Why are you two smiling?" Asked Sam

Deeks smiled "I know why their smiling" he said as followed Kensi and Callen.

"Oh! G, don't you do..Anything, you hear me! Anything! He said as he ran after them

Please please review guys, let me know what you think of this chapter!

I had a bit of writers block trying to write this. I don't think it's my best work; I'd still love to know what you think!


	13. Getaway

Thanks for awesome review guys, keep them coming I always love reading them! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Kensi and Callen were on their way to Sam's vacation place.

"You looking forward to getting away for a bit." Said Callen

"After the last couple of months we've had I think we more deserve it." She said with a smile.

"We definitely do deserve that." Said Callen as he continued to drive.

"It was nice of Sam to loan us his vacation place."

"Yeah, it's a nice place."

"You've been there before?"

"Yeah once before when I spent Christmas with Sam and Michelle and the kids"

"Hmmm" Kensi nodded. "So is there much to do there?"

"You need grasp the concept of vacation Kens, it's a time for the three R's."

"The three R's?"

"Rest, Relax and Recharge."

Kensi laughed.

"What are you laughing at" Said Callen as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"I just never thought of you as the relaxing type" Said Kensi

"There's a lot you don't know about me Kens" He teased

"Yeah G Callen, International Man of Mystery."

Callen chuckled as he too her hand as they continued their drive.

Cut forward to their arrival at the beach house

Callen and Kensi pulled up into the driveway in front of Sam's house.

"Wow" Said Kensi as Callen unloaded their luggage out of the trunk.

Their house was beautiful. It was a typical beach house situated right on the beach, painted white, with a balcony that stemmed all around the outside. Kensi turned to face the ocean. She closed her eyes as she felt the breeze from the ocean flow over here and smiled. Callen walked over to her and smiled.

"Kens…" He said. "What are you doing?"

Without opening her eyes Kensi replied. "You don't feel it?"

"Feel what Kens."

"Kensi opened her eyes and looked at Callen "Just the stillness, the peacefulness, the view, the sound of the ocean. I can see why Sam loves it here.

Callen looked at Kensi. "The view from where I am sitting is pretty great."

Kensi smirked as she kissed Callen. They broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"Come let's go inside." He said with bags in hand as Kensi followed.

They opened the door and walked inside. Kensi looked around and she could see Sam's personality all around the house, from the handmade furniture to the art on the walls.

"This is amazing. I can definitely see Sam's touch in this place." Said Kensi as Callen put the bags down.

"Yeah, he's pretty proud of this place. He made some of the furniture himself."

"It's amazing." She said as she continued to make her way through the house with Callen in tow eventually walking into the master bedroom as Kensi collapsed on the bed.

"Wow, this bed is comfy. I could just crash after today." She said as she relaxed back into the bed.

Callen smirked and climbed on top of her. "I hope you're not too tired for what I had planned for later?"

Kensi smiled. "And what exactly did you have planned for later." She said full well knowing the answer.

"I can't tell you that." He said as their faces were only mere centimeters apart.

Suddenly without warning Kensi flipped Callen so she was on top of him.

"You know I have ways of making you talk you know" she said as she ran her hand down his torso and pushed up his shirt and started kissing his torso.

"Yes, you do." He said as he started to get lost against the feel of her soft lips connecting with his torso.

Suddenly Callen's phone rang ruining the moment. Callen grabbed it and saw Sam's name up on the screen. "It's Sam" Said Callen.

Kensi stopped what she was doing and looked around. "What he's not…"

Callen held up his phone. "On the phone Kens, on the phone." He laughed.

"Just answer your phone okay." Said Kensi

"Yeah Sam"

"G, You got there okay I see."

"Yeah, we got here not that long ago. How did you…"

Then the lightbulb clicked. Of course an undercover agent of Sam's caliber would have security cameras. Sam and Callen then had one of their conversations when they finished each other's sentences.

"You have…" Said Callen

"Yep…" Said Sam. "You know Kensi's gonna be…"

"Pissed, yeah I know."

"What if I don't…."

"Tell her. She'll find out she's.."

"Kensi, yeah I know.. I gotta go Sam."

"That was Sam?" She asked

"Yeah. He wanted to make sure we got here okay."

"That was nice of him, but why did you say I was gonna be pissed?"

"Because Sam knew when we had arrived." Kensi stared at him blankly.

"Kensi. Sam knew we had arrived" he said as he motioned his head up towards the small security cameras.

"Son of a…! Wow do I feel embarrassed." She said as she put her hands over her face.

"It's alright Kens, it's not the first time we've been caught in a compromised position." He said as he chuckled

"Wow, low blow Callen."

"It's the truth Kens" he said with a smile. "Come on let's go down take a walk on the beach.

Callen and Kensi made their way hand in hand and walked along the beach as the ocean washed over their feet.

"Kens, I know either of us don't really know much about the other. I mean me I don't know much about me at all you know. I don't even know my first name."

Kensi smiled.

"But I do want to know more about you."

Kensi wasn't the best person when it came to opening up about herself, but she was willing to try for the good of the relationship "Alright well what do you want know?" She asked

"Anything you want to share Kens" He said as they continued walking

Kensi started to talk about, how she lost her dad when she was 15. She ran away, she lived on the streets for a year and a half. The strained relationship she had with her mum. She talked about wanting to be a bounty hunter before she joined NCIS. Growing up with her dad after her mum left.

Kensi smiled as they headed back towards the house. She turned to Callen.

"Well I've opened up. Now it's your turn." She said

Stayed turned for to hear what Callen tells Kensi!

Please review guys, let me know what you think!


	14. Officer Turner

Thanks for the reviews guys, they are always appreciated and I always love reading them. Kepp them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"It's my turn?" he questioned

"Yeah" she said as she turned the nob on the front door and walked inside.

"Kens, you know I don't know anything about my family right?" He asked. "And I mean you know as much about me as I do."

"Okay, okay. Well what about growing up?"

"What about it?" he asked in a distracted tone, obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"Look I get that it can't have been easy growing up in the foster system, moving all the time, the abuse,th.."

Before Kensi could continue Callen cut her off.

"Kensi, you…I…You know what, that's not something I'm going to talk about." He said as he walked towards the kitchen

Kensi followed him and stood at the entrance of the kitchen as Callen was looking mindlessly in the fridge. "All I was going to say is I get it, I was homeless, living on the streets. I get it bad things can happen."

Callen closed the fridge and walked over to Kensi . "I'm saying that I don't want to talk about the foster homes. Look I really I don't want this to turn into a fight Kens. I'm here with you in this beautiful place and I really don't want to fight with you so please, can we not talk about it."

Kensi exhaled. "Alright, but just so you know I'm here if or when you do want to talk about it.

Callen simply nodded in response. "Listen, why don't sit down and relax I'll fix dinner."

Trying to lighten the mood Kensi asked "Wait a second, you can cook? Are you saying that the person who always brings takeaway to work for breakfast and has takeaway for basically every meal he eats. The man that doesn't own a pot or pan. Are you telling me he can cook! Should I be worried, we are a bit far from the nearest hospital" she smirked

Callen chucked. "Hey you know what Kens I'll have you know I am actually a really great barbecuer." He said as he got the steaks out the fridge and the cutlery out of the drawer and started to walk outside where the barbecue was.

"I don't think that's a word Callen" She said as she smiled. She was determined to find out more about Callen, even if he didn't want to give it up. She went to the fridge grabbed a couple of beers and joined Callen out on the balcony.

"For you." She said as she handed him a beer.

"Thank you" he said as he smiled and took a mouthful of beer.

"So who knew, G Callen, master of the barbecue." Said Kensi

"Yep master barbecue." He smiled

"Yeah, that's still not at word. Where exactly did you become master of the barbecue since you're not exactly one for cooking." Callen shot her a look. "Sorry, barbecuing at home."

Callen inhaled. "Sam. He taught me."

"Really?" She queried. "I thought you guys would have been hanging out at the Lakers Game or something."

Callen laughed. "We do, but Sam's got a big heart you know, he's a family guy and he and Michelle are always inviting me over, they're my family you know.

"Kensi smiled. "Yeah I know."

"And as you know, Sam, he's always one to be passing on knowledge and teaching, so I let him teach me how to barbecue."

Kensi smiled. "So basically if the food sucks I can blame Sam."

Callen chuckled. "Yeah although I don't think the big man will see if that way. I think he'll blame my skills"

"Well I can vouch for you that your skills definitely do not suck." She said with giant smile on her face.

"We're not talking about the barbecue anymore are we?" he said as he shot her a cheeky grinned.

Kensi shook her slightly and shot Callen and cheeky grin

"Hmm." He said as he smiled, put his beer down and walked over to her.

Cut back to Los Angeles

Deeks and Sam were at their desks sifting through paperwork and sorting out leads on who gave Callen's name to Winter. Deeks was staring at the sheet on his desk, clicking the end of his pen off and on until Sam couldn't take anymore of it.

"Deeks!" yelled Sam. "If you don't stop clicking that pen on and off I'm gonna stab you with it."

"Problem Mr Hanna? Said Hetty as she walked up behind Sam and Deeks.

"Hetty..I ..Can't…Deeks is. I honestly don't know Kensi puts up with him. I need my partner back Hetty.

"Any progress on finding out who gave the name to Mr Winter that made him aware that Mr Callen was still alive.

"We have a few leads to run down." Said Deeks

Hetty walked over stood next to Sam.

"Mr Hanna if you want you your partner back. I suggest you run quickly."

"Uh Hetty, before we start running. There's one name we need to run past you before we go and talk to him.

"Who is it Mr Deeks?" Asked Hetty

Deeks looked at Sam who nodded. "It's Officer Turner. He was Winter's boss at the CIA.

Hetty inhaled sharply. "Let me grab my things and I will be with you momentarily."

"Hetty?" Queried Sam. "You're coming with us?"

"Mr Hanna, if you think that CIA is going to give up one of their agents without a fight you are sorely mistaken." She said as she walked back to her office to collect her things."

"You gonna ring Callen? Tell him what's going on?"

Sam shook his head. "No he'd want to be there, confront him. It's best he doesn't know."

"You'd keep this from your partner? Said Deeks

"I would to keep him safe and I know you'd do exactly the same thing Deeks."

Deeks shot Sam a small smile as they both got up and joined Hetty and headed to Langley

Cut back to Callen and Kensi

Kensi moaned as Callen had pushed against the balcony, his head nuzzled into her neck. Suddenly she could smell something burning.

"Callen?" she breathed. "I….burning" she said in between losing herself in Callen

Callen stopped for a second and worked his way back to her lips. "No, no I smell burning." She said in between his kisses.

Callen suddenly realized she was talking about the meat and ran back over the barbecue and took flipped the meat to the uncooked side."

"Master Barbecuer hey?" smirked Kensi

"That was not my fault." He replied quickly. "You, well you just distracted me."

"You're blaming me?" she said with fake annoyance.

"Yes!" I blame you completely!" he said. "And you are definitely going to pay for that later. Smirked Callen. Kensi smiled in return.

Cut back to Langley

Hetty, Sam and Deeks entered the lobby of the CIA and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you Ma'am" Said the guard

"Henrietta Lange to see Director Barber.

"One moment Ma'am." Said the guard as he called the Director

"When he tells you that he doesn't have the time to see me, tell him it relates to the death of Officer Winter and Officer Turner who we suspect of leaking classified information that almost cost two of my agents their lives."

"Director. I have a Henrietta Lange here to see you.

"Tell her that I'm on a conference call." He said as he sipped on his coffee.

The guard looked at Hetty and then spoke back into the phone. "She said to tell you in relates to the Officer Winter."

"The Moscow fiasco. What else did she say."

The guard looked at Hetty and spoke softly in the phone. "She also said to say it relates to a an Officer Turner and him leaking classified intel."

Director Barber took a breath. "Have her escorted to the conference room."

"She has 2 other agents with her Director."

"Escort all of them to the conference room. I'm on my way." Said Director Barba as he got up and headed off to the meet them.

"Follow me." Said the guard. Sam and Deeks looked at each other and smiled as the followed Hetty and the guard to the conference room.

"Take a seat, the director will be with you momentarily." She said. Hetty nodded in response as they all sat down awaiting the arrival.

The 3 sat in silence until Deeks spoke. "Do you think the director knows?"

"About Turner?" Replied Sam.

"Yeah about Turner. Shouldn't there have been some sort of audit or mole hunt done to make sure no-one else was leaking secrets."

On that note the Director of the CIA walked into the conference room. "We are drilling down on that at the moment Agent….?"

"Come on now, don't pretend that you don't know who I am. You're the all knowing CIA .

"Mr Deeks.." Said Hetty interrupted him.

"You gave it away Hetty, made it easy for him."

"Director. I'm Hetty.."

"Lange, yes I know. We are currently drilling down and interviewing anyone who has the security clearance to access the document containing the information that was leaked about your agents.

"Agent Hanna and Detective Deeks need to speak to Officer Turner.

"Officer Turner?"

"Yes, we believe he and Officer Winter were working together. Officer Winter was revealed to be a Russian spy."

"Ohatna. Yes I am aware Agent Hanna.

"Are you aware that he wasn't killed in Russia? That he came here to finish the job he started on my partner. He told him before he died that someone had told him that Callen was still alive. We believe it was Turner."

"Mmmm." The director got up and walked over to another one of his agents. "Find Officer Turner and tell him I need to see him in the conference room." He whispered into his ear. The agent nodded as he exited the room.

The agent arrived back a few minutes later and whispered something in the Directors ear.

"It appears OfficerTurner hasn't arrived today."

Deeks and Sam looked at each other.

"Where is he?" Said Deeks

"I don't know Detective."

"You don't know! You've got a Officer who is leaking information about your agents in the field, about covert operations and most importantly who tried to have my partner killed and you don't know where he is!" Said Sam

"We are still drilling down on the information, his name hasn't come up relating to anything regarding the leaks. We had no reason to be suspicious."

Sam got up and started to walk towards the door. "Deeks, let's go." Deeks got up and followed Sam.

"Where are you going?" Demanded the Director.

"I'm going to find your Officer before he finds my partner and kills him."

Sam got the door which was currently being manned by 2 agents. "You can move on your own or I'll make you and if I have make you, you won't be walking right ever…again"

The two agents stepped aside and let Sam and Deeks.

Hetty sat staring at Director. "Director Barba. I think it's time you cut the BS and tell me what is really going on." Said Hetty.

Director Barba inhaled sharply staring at the little woman who had a stare like a mongoose. "Clear the room. I need this room cleared now." The agents filed out and the Director put the room on lock down as Hetty smiled. She knew that she was going to get the truth,

Meanwhile Turner was in his car on his way to the cabin, gun on the seat

Sam and Deeks headed out of the building. "Nell. I need an address for CIA Operative Turner." Said Sam over the comm

"Give me a minute. She said as she typed sifting through all the possibilities. "Okay. I've got it Sam. Sending the address to your phone.

Sam's phone dinged with the address and Sam stepped on accelerator and headed over to Turners House.

They arrived shortly after. Sam and Deeks approached the house guns drawn. Sam kicked down the door and started clearing room by room. Suddenly Deeks called out. "Sam, you need to see this!" Sam followed Deek's voice through to one of the back bedrooms and he couldn't believe his eyes. There were photos of him and Callen, Kensi and Deeks, different times different places. He had complete dossiers on all of them. Sam and Deeks picked up the files and started going through them.

Sam pulled his phone and dialed Hetty's number. Hetty's phone started ringing.

"Ms Lange, we don't allow cellphones in the building." Said Barber.

"My apologies Director. I must have forgotten, it's been so long since I've been here." She said as she picked up the phone. "Mr Hanna, SITREP."

"We're at Turner's place and he has photos of us Hetty, different times, different places. He has dossiers on all of us.

"I see Mr Hanna. You know what do."

"Got it Hetty." He said as hung up the phone.

"Sam" Said Deeks. "We got a problem." Deeks pulled photos of the files from the beach house and showed Sam

"Damn it!" He said as threw the down the files he was holding.

Deeks ran out after Sam, file in hand as the jumped in the charger. "Let's go get our partners back."

Sam pulled out his phone and tried dialing Callen's number. But the phone just rang out. "Damn it G!" He said as he stepped on the gas pedal.

Cut back to Callen and Kensi

Kensi rolled off of Callen as he pulled her into him. "That was…wow." She said.

"So you'd vouch for my skills." He asked

Kensi smiled. "Any day of the week." She said as she kissed him and snuggled up into him completely unaware of the danger that was headed their way.

Please please review guys, let me know what you think!

Reviews are always great. Love to the read them!


	15. Target Secure

Sam dialed Kensi's phone and continued driving towards the cabin as he listened to it ring.

Meanwhile at the cabin Kensi was snuggled into Callen when she heard her phone ring. Despite objections from Callen, Kensi sat swung her legs over the side of the bed grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID as Callen came up behind her and started kissing her bare shoulder.

"It's Sam." She said

"Ignore it." He said in between kisses.

"It could be important." She said as she answered the phone. "Hey Sam, what's going on?"

"Kensi It's Turner, Winter's boss at the CIA. He's the one who fed Winter the information. Deeks and I have just been at his place. He has dossiers on all of us, photos, photos of the house you're now.

"Where's Turner now Sam?"

"We checked, he didn't go to the office, we think he's on his way to the house. Deeks and I are on the way to meet you, but we don't know how much of a head start he has."

"Got it Sam" she said as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Asked Callen seriously.

"Turner is Winter's boss at the CIA." She said as she got up and started to get dressed. "He was the one providing Winter with the intel."

"So he was Winter's handler for the Russian's."

"Yeah, and he's in the wind and Sam thinks he's on his way here."

"How would he know we're here? Sam's kept this place off the grid." He said as he pulled on his pants and put his shirt on and grabbed his weapon.

"Sam and Deeks raided Turner's place, they found a room with complete dossiers on all of us, photos different times, different places, even this place."

"Where are Sam and Deeks now?" Asked Callen

"They're on their way now, but they don't know how big a head start Winter has."

"Alright." Said Callen as he pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Kensi

"Sam, he has surveillance cameras here, I'm gonna need Deeks to be our eyes."

Kensi nodded as Callen dialed Sam's number. Sam answered after only one ring.

"G! What's going on?"

"I need you to bring up your surveillance footage at house on your tablet and give it Deeks. I need Eric tap into the street surveillance cams and see if he can find Winter."

"I'm on G. Stay safe, we're on the way." Said Sam as he hung up.

He tapped on his comm, connecting him through to Eric.

"What do you need Sam?"

Sam gave Eric the address of his house. "I need to you to run a kaleidoscope search on the surveillance cameras on the routes leading to that address and all surrounding cameras. Deeks is gonna send you the image of the guy that we're looking for. He is CIA Office Turner. His target is Callen and Kensi."

"I'm on it Sam" he said as he tapped off the comm.

Eric walked over to his station and started typing in the information and generated the kaleidoscope search.

Being a Navy SEAL and a Federal Agent for a highly respected agency he knew Sam would have to have a secret stash hidden around the cabin somewhere. After searching each room and not finding anything Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"G! Everything alright?"

"Yeah Sam, but I've searched high and low and I can't find your secret stash."

"Secret stash of what?" he replied in annoyed tone.

"Come on secret squirrel you gotta give it up. Kensi and I need it and don't tell me that you don't have any because we both know you do."

Sam paused.

"Sam?" Said Callen

"Yeah, so secret stash, come on, come on."

Sam sighed. "Alright" Said Sam as he gave the location to Callen who found it about a minute later.

"Thank you Sam Hanna." He mouthed. He was like a kid on Christmas morning as Kensi walked back in.

"Nice stash" She said as she start going through it.

"I found it thanks Sam. By the way how far out and you and Deeks?"

"We'll be there soon G."

"Any new on the surveillance?"

"I'll check in with Eric and see how the kaleidoscope search is going." Said Sam

"Deeks, can you check with Eric and see where he's at with the search?"

"Yeah" Said Deeks who tapped his comm to get Eric.

"Eric, I need to know where you're at with the search."

"Kaleidoscope is still searching Deeks. As soon as I have something I'll let you know."

"Alright thanks man." Said Deeks as he tapped his comm off.

"Still searching" said Deeks.

Meanwhile Callen was going through Sam's stash and smiling.

"G, Eric's still searching. We'll let you know when we have something."

"Alright Sam. By the way nice stash I'm very impressed. One thing, how attached are you to this house Sam?"

"What?"

"How attached are you to this house I mean I don't know what's gonna happen when Turner, gun fight, knife fight, explosives. Just sayin."

All emotion drained from Sam's face. "Don't you go blowin up my house G."

"I make no promises Sam." He said as he hung up the phone.

"G! G!" He said

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Callen's about to blow up my damn house!" He said as he hit the accelerator

"What!" Said Deeks as he was thrown back into his seat as the sound of the charger's engine roared.

Kensi and Callen grabbed supplies and started prepping for Turners arrival. In the meantime Turner had arrived and parked his car in the woods that lay behind Sam's house. He grabbed his gear and headed off into the woods.

Meanwhile back at the house Kensi and Callen had finished wiring Sam's place.

"You know if you blow this place up Sam is going to be so pissed."

"I know, I hope it doesn't come to that cause I really can't afford to buy the big man a new house." He said as he smiled.

Kensi chuckled as she took the sniper rifle from Callen.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed her gear and started to turn to take off.

"Callen?" She said

"Yeah" he replied as he loaded a magazine into his gun and looked up her.

"If something happens, if something doesn't go to plan I need you to know.."

Callen walked over to her and cradled her face with one. "No, no don't. We're gonna be fine, we're gonna get through this okay. Trust me."

Kensi nodded as he kissed her, she kissed him for the last time before she grabbed her gear and headed out, while Callen waited patiently weapon in hand.

Meanwhile Turner was making good time towards them and had spotted the house from a distance. He quickened his pace towards the house being careful as he knew the 2 federal agents would be on guard, watching, waiting.

Kensi had set her position on the edge of the woods so that she had a clear view of any incoming unwelcome visitors. She was scanning the horizon when she heard incoming movement. Kensi was well camouflaged. She used her scope and motioned it towards the noise and picked up Turner. He looks around but doesn't pick up Kensi.

Kensi hits her comm. "Callen, I've got Turner he's on the move towards the house."

"I got it Kens. Keep a look out, there could be more on the way, but keep me in your scope and if you can find out where Deeks and Sam are."

"Got it Callen." She said as she pulled out her phone and speed dialed Deeks who picked up after the first ring.

"Kens, what's going on are you guys alright?"

"Not for much longer Deeks. I've got Turner on approach to the house. I've got him in my scope. Callen's in the house alone."

Deeks turned to Sam. "Turners on approach to the house. Kensi's set up a snipers nest in the woods. Callen's in the house alone. Tell Kensi to tell Callen he needs to hold on for atleast another 20 minutes."

"We'll be there in 20 minutes Kens, tell Callen to hang on." Said Deeks.

'I'll tell him, but you guys might wanna get here soon, cause if Callen gets to him he isn't gonna last 20 minutes." She said as she hung up the phone.

Kensi hit her comm. "Sam and Deeks are 20 minutes out."

"Got it Kens"

"Where's Turner" he asked

Kensi looked down her scope. "He's approaching the backdoor in 8 seconds."

"Thanks Kensi. Give Callen and Sam and your location, tell me when they arrive."

"Ok" Said Kens as she switched off her comm and called Sam and gave him her location.

Meanwhile in the house Callen positioned himself at the backdoor waiting Turner's arrival. Turner pulled out his weapon. Callen assumed Turner would be armed. He took cover; he poked his head around the corner as he watched the door knob turn on the back door as he retreated slightly back but still maintained a sight line. He watched as Turner entered the house gun in hand.

"5,4,3,2,1" he mouthed as Turner walked by not seeing Callen who grabbed the slide of the pistol while knocking out Turner and taking the pistol out of his hand while staring at his unconscious body.

Kensi waited anxiously for news, any news over the comm when Callen's voice came over it. "I'm good Kensi. Turner is secure. Hold your position until Sam and Deeks arrive and then join me in the house." He said

"Yep." She said tapped off her comm and waited.

Meanwhile in the house Callen grabbed a chair, lifted him up and handcuffed both his arms to each leg of the chair and waited for him to him to wake.

Meanwhile Sam and Deeks had arrived and were making their way to Kensi's position. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Kensi who answered after the second ring.

"Kensi its Sam, what's your status?"

"I'm in overwatch in the woods waiting for you guys and to make sure Turner hasn't bought friends with him."

"Alright Deeks and I are on our way to your position we'll be with you soon.

"Alright Sam."

"Kensi before you go what's G's status, is my house still standing?" He asked as Deeks smiled.

Kensi chuckled as she kept her eye through the scope.

"Yes Sam your house is still standing. Callen incapacitated Turner, he's secure. See you soon " She said as she hung up the phone.

Back at the house Callen stood a good metre away from Turner was handcuffed to the chair, staring waiting for him to wake.

In the meantime Sam and Deeks had rendezvoused with Kensi in the woods behind the house.

"I see my house is still intact." Said Sam sarcastically.

Kensi smiled and chuckled.

"Come on we need to get in there." She said as she packed up her things when Deeks spoke.

"What?! No hello? Said Deeks.

"Little busy right Deeks!" she said is a shocked tone.

"Well that was just rude." He replied as Kensi tapped her comm. "Sam and Deeks are here were heading towards the house now." She walked towards the house with Sam and Deeks in tow.

The three of them entered the house a couple of minutes later to find Callen standing across from the unconscious Turner.

"G, you right?" Asked Sam

"I'm fine Sam." He replied.

"What do you plan on doing with him." Said Sam as he looked over to Turner

"I plan on getting to the bottom of what's going on Sam" he said as he stared at Turner.

Meanwhile back at Langley Hetty was finished being briefed by the director.

"Let me make sure I understand this correctly Director, you knew that Officer Winter did not die in Russia, you knew that he was after one of my agents and you let him return to the states because had suspicions he was working with other Russian agents. You also had suspicions that there were sleeper agents that you believe have been planted within the CIA.

The director of the CIA stared at Hetty who stared right back at him with that gorgon stare.

"Yes" He replied.

"What exactly was your plan Director Barba?"

Director Barba started to answer but Hetty cut him off.

"Let me guess, you were drilling down on the intel and instead of taking Mr Turner and Mr Winter into custody, you let the (Hetty paused) situation play out, putting not only my agent but your agents, operatives in the field in danger.

"We had intel that there was more than one mole leaking intel Ms Lange and we could not risk them finding out we were onto them, we had to keep operating as normal.

"Really and how did that work out for you Director?" She said with a small smile.

Hetty picked up her bag and put it over her body, got up out of the chair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Ms Lange?" asked the Director

"Oh we are done Director Barba." She said as she stepped through the door and walked out towards the front of the CIA. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hetty, you find anything out from the CIA?"

"Hetty went to the CIA?" Asked Callen

"Yeah, Sam and I as well" Said Deeks

"Oh I found out a lot indeed Mr Hanna, please hand the phone to your partner."

"G, Hetty" he said as he handed the phone to him.

"Hetty, what did you find out?"

"Well, it's nice to hear from you Mr Callen

Callen smirked.

"What did the CIA tell you?"

"The Director knew about Winter being alive and he suspected Turner and they also think that the Russian's have inserted sleeper agents into positions within the company."

"So basically the CIA screwed up?"

"Indeed Mr Callen. I am to assume that you have found CIA officer Turner?"

"I'm looking right at him Hetty" he said

Hetty smiled. "Good, interrogate him, get the information you require and then dump him on the CIA'S doorstep and let them deal with him."

"Hetty I."

"Mr Callen, get the information you need so that you and Ms Blye are safe and this unit remains uncompromised and turn him into the CIA. Do I make myself clear?"

Callen sighed "Yes" he said

"Good" Said Hetty as she hung up the phone.

"What did Hetty say?"

"Interrogate him, make sure Kensi and I are safe, make sure our unit is secure and pass him off to the CIA." Said Callen as he walked off, grabbed a bucket and filled it up with cold water

"You ready?" Asked Sam

"Yep" he said as he threw the water.

"Time to wake up sunshine." He said as Turner coughed a spluttered.

It was time for Callen to get some real answers.


	16. Virginia

"Who else in the CIA are Russian sleeper agents?"

"YA ne skazhu vam nichego" (I will not tell you anything)" He said.

Callen turned to look at Sam. "He says that he won't tell us anything."

Sam chuckled softly. "Hmm, loyal to the cause, I get that." He said as he walked over towards him. "But that's not going to help you now." He said.

"Look Turner (Said Callen as he chuckled, realizing that was probably not his real name) or whatever your name is, it really doesn't matter to me. The deal here is simple, you give up the names of the sleeper agents within the CIA or we pass you over to them and you'll be locked down in a deep dark hole and you will NEVER see daylight again."

"Vashi ugrozy ne pugayut menya agent Callen" (Your threats don't scare me Agent Callen)

"My threats maybe not, but his threats?" Said Callen as he pointed to Sam as Deeks and Kensi looked on.

"Eto , kak vy, amerikantsy, govoryat, chto on plokhoy politseyskiy" (Is this how you american's say he is the bad cop)

"Vash klassifitsiruyetsya kak vrazheskiy boyevik , kotoryy oznachayet, chto ya mogu postavit' vas na ploskosti pryamo seychas vo glave k mestu, gde oni imeyut ochen' malo privet dlya prav cheloveka ." (You're classed as an enemy combatant, which means I can put you on a plane right now headed to a place where they have very little regards for human rights.) Said Callen

"Vy schitayete, chto vashi tyur'my napugat' menya" (You think you're prisons scare me?) He asked.

"Vy ne sobirayetes' v tyur'mu Turner" (You're not going to a prison Turner.) "Vy sobirayetes' v Guantanamo ." (You're going to Guantanamo Bay)

"Ekstremal'nyye ispolneniye Agent Kallen .Vy ne mozhete sdelat' eto" (Extreme rendition. You can't do that) He said

"Chert , ya ne mogu Turner. Vy pronikli v tsentral'nyy organ razvedki . Vash risk dlya natsional'noy bezopasnosti . YA sdelal s vami , vy tsentral'nuyu problemu razvedyvatel'nyye sluzhby segodnya . YA dam im spravit'sya s vami .

Pozvol'te mne predupredit' vas , ili lyuboy iz vashikh kolleg pridet posle menya , moyu komandu . YA zakonchu ikh i vas.

Samolet ukhodit v 2 chasa . (The hell I can't Turner. You infiltrated the central intelligence agency. You're a risk to national security. I'm done with you, you're the central intelligence agencies problem now. I'll let them deal with you. Let me warn you, if you or any of your associates come after me, my team. I will end them and you. Plane leaves in 2 hours.) Said Callen as he and Sam man handled him out of his chair as Kensi and Deeks followed behind as the headed out the door and through the forest arriving at the car a short time later

"By the way Sam, your house is definitely compromised." Said Callen as he pulled a detonator out of his pocket.

"G, you're not blowing up my house." He said. "Give me the detonator." Said Sam slowly.

"Sam, for all we know Turner could have relayed the info back other members of his team. They need to think that we all died. Best way to do that, blow up the house.

"G!"

"What! Look it's compromised it's not like you can ever return here Sam."

Sam shook his head. "You owe me another house G." He said.

"I will buy you another house Sam. I promise."

"Wait, seriously you're really gonna blow up Sam's house."

"Yep" Said Callen as he smiled and hit the detonator as they heard an explosion in the distance."

Sam and Callen loaded Turner into the trunk and set off to meet their flight.

"You really planning on sending him to G-Bay?" Asked Deeks.

"If he doesn't tell me what I want to know then yeah." Said Callen

"Seriously?" Questioned Deeks.

"Look, you'd be surprised how chatty people get once were up in the air and they realise they are headed to GITMO." He replied.

"Alright" Said Deeks.

An hour and half later they arrived at the US Army base. Callen and Sam wrestled Turner out of the trunk of the car and secured him in the cage in the tail of the cargo plane.

"It's not too late you know. "Talk to us and we'll redirect this flight."

Turner sat saying nothing.

"Alright, Sam, Deeks, Kensi, you ready to go to Cuba?""

"Yeah sure why not it's been a while since I've been there G. I could do with a holiday" He said as he smiled and sat down with Kensi and Deeks following suit.

"Sun, Sand and beautiful women I'm there." Said Deeks.

"Of course you would be Deeks." Said Kensi sarcastically as she nestled in for the long flight.

"Before we take off I'm gonna call Hetty and Director Barber at the CIA and make sure they are full informed of the situation.

"Hetty. It's Callen. Yeah, no, he's not talking, well nothing relevant anyway."

"Where are you now Mr Callen?" Asked Hetty

"We're getting ready to escort our guest to GITMO." He said

"Very good. Let's hope he starts to talk before he realises you're heading towards Langley Virginia."

Callen chuckled. "Working on it Hetty."

"Work fast Mr Callen, you have about 4 hours." She said as she hung up the phone and re-dialled Director Barber at the CIA.

"Director Barber, please." She said

"Who's calling please?"

"Henrietta Lange. Tell him it's regarding Officer Turner" She said.

"One moment please ma'am." Said the girl as she called Director

"I have Henrietta Lange on hold for you."

"Put her through." He said.

"Ms Lange."

"Director Barber. My people have Agent Turner in custody and are on their way to Virginia as we speak."

"I see thank you for letting me know Ms Lange."

"Director Barber, what is the status of your operation in uncovering the other sleeper agents embedded in the company?"

"We are still drilling down but we have every confidence that we have identified the agents."

"Names?" Said Hetty

"Excuse me?" Replied Barber

"Names, Director Barber, so that I can pass onto my team. When they interrogate him and they mention those names Mr Turner knows he is not lying.

"Ms Lange…" He started to say.

"This is not up for discussion Director."

"Director Barber stood up. "Are you black mailing me Ms Lange."

Hetty put her hands up and smiled. "No, no of course not Director, but I can imagine what would happen if the media got a hold a hold of the fact that the Russian's had managed to insert their agents in to an American covert intelligence agency."

Director Barber stared at Hetty and reached for the phone and dialled an extension.

"I need the file on Operation Saving Grace." He said.

A few minutes later a man appeared at the door and handed the Director a file and closed the door. He handed the file to Hetty who took out her phone and dialled Callen's number who answered after a couple of rings.

"Hetty. You have the names of the other sleeper agents."

"Yes indeed Mr Callen." Said Hetty as she re-iterated the names to Callen as he wrote them down.

"Nice, how did you manage that Hetty?"

"I can be very persuasive Mr Callen."

Callen chuckled. "Yes you can Hetty. Yes you can." He said as he hung up the phone.

Director these men need to be taken into custody immediately and taken to a black site for interrogation.

"Just who exactly do you think you are Ms Lange!" He said.

"I'm the person that is going to get the CIA out of this mess Director." She said as she smiled.

"Now, arrest these agents now Director and activate the protocol for extreme rendition." She said as she stared at the Director.

Meanwhile up the air the Callen and the rest of his team were on their way to Virginia.

"She get the names?" Asked Sam

Callen turned to face Turner. "She did get the names Sam."

Do any of these names sound familiar to you Turner? He said as recited the list of names given to him by Hetty.

Although Turner didn't say anything he shifted in his seat. Callen and Sam smirked.

Callen walked over to Turner and stood in front of him. "Okay, so your friends here. They're being detained right now. They're gonna be taken, and interrogated until they are broken and when their done interrogating them their going to throw them down a hole and there never going to see daylight again. So, why don't you save them the torture and just talk. So I'm gonna ask you again. Is my team and my unit compromised?"

Turner didn't answer.

Callen repeated the question in Russian. "Narushena li moya komanda i moye podrazdeleniye ?"

Turner simply smiled.

Callen turned to face his team. "In case we have been compromised we need to go to Protocol Delta when we get back to LA." The three of them nodded.

Callen pulled out his phone and texted Hetty. "Be prepared, we may need to go to Protocol Delta."

Hetty's phone beeped as she read the text message. She dialled Callen's phone.

"Mr Callen I got your message."

"He's not giving us anything Hetty. It's time to break out your big guns Hetty. I know you have something, some kind of information to help loosen his tongue."

Hetty smiled and then covered the microphone. "Excuse me one moment Director."

"Everything alright Hetty?"

"Oh yes Mr Callen, everything is fine. Our friends at the CIA are getting prepared to arrest and rendition our Russian imposters.

"As for Mr Turner. He has a wife and two children who reside in Virginia. I have sent Agents to collect them and they are on their way back to the field office."

"You took them hostage?" Said Callen in shocked voice.

"No Mr Callen, think of them as an incentive for Mr Turner to co-operate." She said as she hung up the phone.

"U nas yest' svoyu zhenu i detey. Yesli vy ne nachat' sotrudnichestvo , my vyshlem vashu zhenu obratno v Moskvu. Ty detey ? Oni rodilis' v shtatakh , oni ostanutsya zdes'. Posadyat v sisteme priyemnykh i ya ubedit'sya, chto vy i vasha zhena ne budet nikogda ne videl ikh snova . Yesli vam ne nachat' govorit' i dat' mne chto-nibud' , chtoby izmenit' svoye mneniye." (We have your wife and children. If you don't start co-operating we will deport your wife back to Moscow. You're children? They were born in the states, they'll stay here. They'll put in the foster system and I will make sure that you and your wife will never seen them again. Unless you start talking and give me something to change my mind.)

"Vy ne mozhete vzyat' moyu sem'yu." (You can't take my family)

Callen leaned down so he was at eye level with him and said."u menya uzhe yest'" (I already have) before getting up and walking away.

Turner knew he couldn't let his family suffer for what he was a part of. "Podozhdi podozhdi!" (Wait, wait!) He said as Callen stopped at smiled at his team.

"You better make this worth my while, other I make that call and you don't see your family for the rest of your life." He said without cracking a smile.

"We were placed here by Ohatna…. Winter, my boss. He was responsible for looking after new arrivals and molding us to take key positions within the CIA. He was in the perfect position to recruit us."

"So the end game here was to what? Have Russian's in key positions in the CIA?" He asked.

Turner smiled and nodded.

Callen walked back over to his team.

"G, if the Russian's get into key positions within the CIA…."

"I know Sam I'll call Hetty and let her know." He said as he pulled out his phone and dialled her number.

"Hetty it's Callen. Turner spilled his guts. The end game is to have Russian's in key positions within the CIA that way they can continue to operate and when an operation goes bad or a target gets eliminated the CIA is there to the fallout and its gets blamed on covert American operatives."

"I see, thank you for the update Mr Callen. I'll update the Director. How long til you arrive in Virginia?"

"Couple of hours, we'll be there soon."

"Safe travels Mr Callen." She said as he hung up the phone.

Callen sat down in between Sam and Kensi and nestled in awaiting the 2 hours left before they got to Virginia.

Meanwhile at the CIA, the names that had come up on the course of the drill down were being brought in simultaneously without each other knowing under the guise of routine polygraphs which was a norm within the CIA.

The senior staff had returned back to the briefing room confirming that all the officers had been brought in and were down in polygraph waiting.

"Director, it looks like you have everything under control here. My team will be arriving shortly and I need to meet them as do you to take

Of course." He said as he showed here out of the briefing room.

"Miserable bugger." She said as she exited the CIA and headed enroute to the airport.

2 hours later Callen and the others touched down in Virginia. Callen walked over to Turner.

"My team and my office, are they compromised?"

Turner swallowed hard. "No, no there not."

"You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. I was the one assigned to kill you. No one else knows."

"Eto luchshe byt' pravdu , inache ya obeshchayu vam, chto ya poshlyu svoyu zhenu obratno v Moskvu , i ona nikogda ne budet so svoimi det'mi snova" (That better be the truth otherwise I promise you that I will send your wife back to Moscow and she will never be with her kids again)

"Eto Pravda" (It's truth) He said.

Callen and the rest of his team walked off the plane to be greeted by Hetty.

"Status Mr Callen. Our team and our unit is secure. Turner claims he was the only one tasked with hunting and killing me. I mean it would be best for Nell and Eric to double check but um after the conversation I had with him. He won't be saying anything.

"On ugrozhal svoyu sem'yu , tak chto vy ugrozhali yego?" Said Hetty

Callen simply smiled.

"Alright, well you four have been through enough. Here, a key to one of our safe houses that I can say hasn't been compromised. Go take some time, relax and I'll see you all next week."

"What about the CIA and the Russian's Hetty?" Asked Kensi

"Ah, well that is their problem Ms Blye. Now go, go."

"You don't have to tell me twice, thank you." He said as he took the key from Callen and started to walk away.

Kensi ran off after him. Deeks! Give that back!"

"Come and get it princess" He said as Callen and Sam followed them towards an awaiting car.

"Don't forget G, you still owe me a house." He said as he took off infront of Callen leaving him standing there.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said as he walked to catch up to the rest of his team.


End file.
